Sexualmente complicado AU
by inmaru
Summary: Ronald tiene una profesión peculiar, y Hermione una necesidad, el problema es que los prejuicios son más fuertes que ella, ¿lograra al final sortearlos, y darse cuenta, de que a pesar de todo, él es un simple ser humano, o lo perderá en el intento?...
1. La entrevista

**La entrevista**

—Necesito que pagues o desalojes Granger, así funciona.

—Usted sabe que siempre he sido puntual, es solo éste mes, nada más, le pido me dé una semana más. —La súplica era patente, y no era para menos, desde que sus padres le habían negado el subsidio de vivienda por problemas económicos no era mucho lo que podía hacer, más que buscar un trabajo y eso no era ni de lejos nada fácil.

—¡Una semana! —Exclamo atónito Filch— Ni en tus sueños, tienes dos días, Granger, ni uno más.

—Dos días... —Realmente no pudo decirle nada mas, el viejo medio calvo y con olor a cerveza se había ido dejando el ultimátum dando vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione— ¿Y ahora que se supone que haré?

Hermione Granger era una estudiante de derecho en sus últimos semestres, había ido a vivir a Londres para estudiar, dejando a sus padres en su natal Liverpool, el problema era que a pesar de sus muy buenas calificaciones, le habían dicho solo un par de semanas atrás que no podían seguir costeando su vida en la ciudad por problemas económicos; lo que la dejaban sin dinero alguno, pues no trabajaba, y ahora se enfrentaba con su casero el señor Filch quien no estaba nada dispuesto a aceptar su mora en el pago.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su poco lujoso piso, y se sentó en la mesa frente a una gran cantidad de libros y papeles, el problema era que después de aquel pequeño dilema nocturno con Filch, le sería imposible concentrarse en el estudio para su examen del día siguiente, así que confiando en sus conocimientos previos, cerró los libros y guardó las hojas en una carpeta dando un suspiro y mirando el periódico marcado con tachaduras a los círculos rojos que habia hecho previamente. Claro que había buscado trabajo, pero todos conllevaban aun sueldo muy pobre en comparación con sus austeras necesidades, y aun peor un gasto de tiempo que no podía permitirse.

—Solo quedas tu... —Dijo tomando y señalando el último círculo rojo de aquel ejemplar que rezaba.

_"Se busca asistente de buena presencia, y rápidas respuestas, Horarios flexibles, buena remuneración. Para más información presentarse en las oficinas..."_

Hermione anotaba en su agenda para el día siguiente la fecha, hora y dirección del anuncio.

—Tendré que saltarme un par de clases, pero si no hay trabajo no podre ni graduarme, ni tener un techo... —Hermione terminó de escribir y suspiró profundamente mirando por la ventana hacia la complicada noche londinense.

—Harry... Lo único que quiero es una asistente que no desee acostarse conmigo solo por dinero, si quisiera eso te pediría una prostituta o algo por el estilo ¿no crees? —Ronald caminaba de un lado a otro en su apartamento de Islintong, ofuscado por haber perdido a su tercera asistente del mes, mientras que su mejor amigo, cuñado y manager, lo miraba cansado desde el sofá.

—Ron, sinceramente ¿qué esperas que logre, si siempre que ponemos el anuncio es obvio de quien se trata? hay demasiadas chicas que quieren una oportunidad en el medio y tú... Bueno, eres el santo grial de las oportunidades del porno ingles.

—Bien, entonces ahí está tu respuesta, en el anuncio, simplemente ofrece un trabajo de asistente, no un trabajo de asistente para mí.

—Ron, eso no sería muy ortodoxo... —Dijo pasando la mano por su negro cabello.

—Ortodoxo o no, necesito a una mujer con al menos dos dedos de frente, que maneje su lívido y ambición al menos conmigo. —Expuso de nuevo.

—Oye, porque no simplemente vuelves a llamar a Lavender y nos quitamos éste problema de encima, yo no engaño a nadie, y tú tienes una asistente con las características adecuadas.

—Te volviste loco ¿verdad?... Sabes por qué despedí a Lavender, y no la pienso contratar de nuevo, sé que es muy buena, pero no voy a cargar con esos ojos de borrego a diario —Lavender Brown había sido la anterior asistente de Ron, el gran problema fue que la chica se había enamorado perdidamente, causando más inconvenientes que soluciones, e incluso llegando a propiciar que Ronald perdiera mucho dinero por uno que otro escándalo en el plató de grabación—, además Potter, no vas a engañar a nadie, simplemente omite un dato.

—¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de mujeres que se van a presentar pensando que van a una entrevista "normal". —Harry había alzado sus manos en forma de comillas.

—Es algo normal, van a buscar un trabajo de asistente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno, las que lleguen y simplemente sepan que no es lo suyo, se irán, las que estén locas y solo quieran una audición las vas a identificar y despachar, las demás las entrevisto yo mismo... Y si piensas proponerme a un hombre de asistente, mi respuesta es un rotundo no. —Harry resopló profundamente, aun recordaba el problema con aquel chico, Colin Creeve, fue el asistente anterior a Lavender, el pobre no había podido mantener su pene en los pantalones, y terminó ofendiendo a una actriz, y esa fue su última participación en el mundo de la pornografía.

—Está bien, ya mañana hare las malditas publicaciones, pero ahora me largo, tu hermana debe querer matarme... ¿Ya viste la hora?, creo que hoy acabé con mi matrimonio por tu culpa. —Harry decía aquello con dramatismo mientras caminaba actuando como desvalido hacia la puerta con la sonrisa burlona de Ron siguiéndolo.

—¡Eres un dominado Potter! —Grito Ron al verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

El subterráneo era una locura, había gente por todos lados, y entrar en el vagón fue una batalla total entre sus libros y la enorme panza de un tipo bastante desaliñado, pero al final había logrado llegar a la zona donde se encontraba su entrevista, que realmente no quedaba lejos de su casa, pero si algo retirado de la universidad; el problema radicaba en que mientras más caminaba se daba cuenta de que no eran oficinas, de hecho, al llegar a la dirección exacta divisó tres grandes edificios, no muy altos apenas de unos tres pisos, pero realmente eran algún tipo de galpón. En la entrada solo había una cabina de vigilancia, donde un hombre abrí y cerraba el la valla de entrada de los autos.

Hermione hizo sonar su garganta por un momento llamando la atención del guardia.

—Disculpe...Estoy buscando una dirección, y me parece que es aquí, pero no estoy muy segura. —El hombre con una sonrisa, la miró de arriba a abajo, prestando atención al jean pegado y a su camisa blanca perfectamente planchada que sostenía el suéter beige que colgaba sobre sus hombros, al igual que a sus zapatillas bajas y al cintillo que mantenía el cabello en perfecto estado.

—¿Como dice la dirección? —El hombre extendió la mano cuando Hermione le pasó su pequeña agenda; asintiendo un par de segundos después— Si, es aquí, pero...¿ qué busca exactamente señorita?

Con cierta desconfianza y sin haber pasado por alto la mirada de reconocimiento del hombre, habló.

—Una entrevista de trabajo.

—Entonces si es aquí, por favor escriba sus datos en ésta lista y diríjase a aquel edificio.—El guardia señaló con el lápiz aun en la mano, dejando que Hermione siguiera la dirección de su dedo con los ojos.

Luego de escribir sus datos en una lista, y darle las gracias al guardia, Hermione se encaminó tomando su bolso con ambas manos, como si buscara apoyo en el.

Había no menos de cincuenta mujeres en el corredor de oficinas cuando Harry llego aquella mañana, sin embargo después de deshacerse de treinta actrices en busca de empleo, la huida de otras catorce tras haber llegado antes al plató de grabación que a su oficina y ver las escenas que se estaban grabando, y el hecho de ya haber entrevistado a cinco solo le quedaba una con un curriculum interesante.

—Petunia... Llama a la ultima chica por favor. —se escuchó la voz por el intercomunicador. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde así que sin mucho preámbulo, la asistente de Harry, una mujer cincuentona y algo despreciable miro a Hermione y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que pasara.

Hermione tímida, camino hacia la puerta irguiéndose en el último segundo para demostrar presencia.

—Buenas tardes... Señorita Granger. —Harry se levantó por quincuagésima vez ese día estrechándole la mano.

—Buenas tardes. —Sonrió cortésmente, aceptando el gesto de la mano de Harry para que se sentase.

—Bien, señorita Granger, acabo de leer su hoja de vida, y es... Impresionante para alguien de veintidós años. Estudia los últimos semestres de leyes, habla dos idiomas, hizo pasantías en el parlamento, eso es, me temo, más capacidad de la que necesito, y asumo que usted lo sabe. —Harry miró a la chica sobre sus anteojos redondos, con sus dedos aun expresando la cantidad de habilidades que había descrito tan solo un momento atrás.

—Sí. —Contestó Hermione pensándose perdida.

Harry sintió una contundente vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacándolo por un segundo para leerlo rápidamente.

—_La ultima señora que mandaste no llegó ni a la puerta de mi oficina espero que tengas otra._

Ese era un mensaje de Ron explicándole que solo quedaba una oportunidad, y era la chica que tenía en frente, no podía darle más largas al asunto de la asistente de Ron, o se retrasaría en sus propias obligaciones. Con mucha o poca hoja de vida aquella chica era su salvación en aquel momento.

—Bien señorita Granger, también veo aquí, que jamás a trabajado como asistente más que sus pasantías en el parlamento, ¿Que la hace pensar que podrá trabajar realmente en un cargo así?.

—Pues, aprendo rápido, soy muy organizada y responsable, y además de ello necesito el dinero y más que suficiente para que haga bien mi trabajo. —Harry la miro con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

—_Veamos si después de entrar al plató sigue pensando que puede aprender rápido._ —Pensó Harry.

—Venga conmigo señorita Granger. —Dijo el moreno levantándose de su silla y señalándole cortésmente la puerta.

Hermione tomando su bolso, se levanto de la silla, y salió con Harry detrás.

—Petunia, si llama Ginny, dile que estoy con Ron y que la llamo luego. —Tras decir aquello se adelantó a Hermione esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Por supuesto que el mismo la iba a acompañar, no solo era su última oportunidad de sacarse el dilema de la asistente de encima, además Hermione a su parecer tenia las condiciones que Ron había pedido, y si tenía que vendarle los ojos y taparle los oídos al entrar en el plató para que llegara a la oficina de Ron lo haría.

Hermione siguió, al hombre de camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir por las escaleras del segundo edificio y hasta salir de el, encaminándose por una angosta acera hacia el siguiente edificio que estaba a unos escasos cien metros de ellos.

Con un sol brillando sobre sus cabezas y quemando más de lo que debería ser legalmente permitido ambos entraron en el edificio, donde se podía escuchar una sonido extraños al fondo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó la chica en dirección al moreno, quien la dirigía por un pasillo largo donde los sonido se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Es la grabación de una escena pero no se preocupe.

Hermione quien podía escuchar cada vez más claramente que los sonidos no eran más que gemidos de mujer, sintió la necesidad inminente de irse, pero antes de tomar la decisión realmente ya estaba detrás de personas y cámaras, que hacían poco visible algo que sucedía detrás pero que aun así estaba claro.

Una mujer permanecía de espaldas contra una pared mientras un hombre daba estocadas justo detrás de ella, generando una gran cantidad de sonidos que se diseminaban en el ambiente.

Hermione dejo caer su bolso sin mucho estruendo pero causando que Ron, quien se encontraba viendo todo atentamente, voltease a verla y con una ceja enarcada pidiera silencio.

Harry quien se encontraba detrás de ella, la señaló repetidas veces, dejando que Ron leyera en sus labios un... _—Es ella. —, _que Ron comprendió al instante.

Mientras tanto Hermione miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la sangre comenzando a arremolinarse en sus mejillas, como aquella mujer se dejaba hacer todo aquello, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

—_¿Pero en qué rayos me metí? —_Pensó, justo antes de encontrarse con un Ronald Weasley que muy serio le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

**Hola, he vuelto, con una nueva historia. **

**Ésta vez saco del cajon una idea que me ronda la cabeza hace más de un año y que no había escrito por Reborn y mis obligaciones, pero que sinceramente me daba muchísima curiosidad escribir y que sin duda estaba a punto de salir caminando de mi pc si no la desarrollaba como era debido.**

**Pues bien, sé que muchos de ustedes pensaran por razones obvias que éste será un fic con mucho lemmon, sobre todo por parte de los ya más que señalados protagonistas, pero realmente no se trata de ése hecho, puedo decir con mucha claridad que no será ni de lejos un cincuenta sombras, realmente estaba pensando en algo mucho más elegante. Si habrá lemmon en algunas oportunidades, pero será lo que la trama me pida. **

**Bueno mis queridos lectores una vez más nos vemos la semana que viene, con e segundo capítulo de ésta historia y el primer capítulo de Live.**

**Se les aprecia.**


	2. Hombre intenso

**Hombre intenso**

—_¿Pero en qué rayos me metí? —Pensó, justo antes de encontrarse con un Ronald Weasley que muy serio le extendía la mano para estrecharla._

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Ronald Weasley hizo un fuerte llamado con su garganta por segunda vez, mientras Hermione seguía mirándolo como si fuese a violarla. Parecía una niña asustada; éste enorme sujeto de cabello naranja, potentes ojos azules y alto muy alto se paraba frente a ella, como si detrás de él una pareja no estuviese teniendo relaciones sexuales, era la cosa más a vergonzante del mundo.

—Señorita Granger...—Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica provocando que ella diese un bote instantáneo, saliendo de su letargo—, Bien, él es el señor Ro...—

—Disculpen...yo debo irme...Ahora. —Hermione interrumpió a su interlocutor , sin dejar de llevar sus ojos de la cara del pelirrojo a la escena detrás de él.

—Bien... —Ron se dispuso a dar media vuelta, odiaba cuando alguien juzgaba su trabajo, y esa chica lo estaba haciendo, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar con asombro y desaprobación lo que sucedía detrás de él.

—¡No! —Exclamó Harry, cuando la chica recogió su bolso del suelo y dio un paso para retirarse sin siquiera despedirse, y Ron comenzaba a caminar de nuevo detrás de las cámaras. —Ron, maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para conseguirte a alguien mejor, la chica ni siquiera sabe quién eres, por el amor de dios, puedes al menos hablar con ella. —Ron, quien estaba solo un paso delante de él caminando casi inmutable, sostuvo su tabique nasal con los dedos índice y pulgar, intentando pensar más claramente.

Harry no tenía más tiempo, y él desde luego necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudase, lo más rápido posible; de ese día en una semana, grabaría sus propias escenas y no podía estar solo, además de que necesitaba explicarle como serían las cosas. Harry debía ir a América y en conclusión esa chica era la indicada, por tiempos, y más aun cuando no conocía ni su nombre.

—¿Dime que no es la última? —Masculló volteándose a encarar al chico de lentes.

—Si, si lo es, por eso no podemos dejarla ir , no tengo más tiempo compañero.

—¡Maldición! Debí haber ido a la universidad, y ser contador, todo seria mas fácil. —Ron se susurraba toda clase de insultos mientras iba a paso rápido tras el camino por el cual se había ido la que debía ser su futura asistente.

Caminó por el pasillo de oficinas del galpón de grabaciones, hasta quela luz del sol lo impactó directamente en la cara, dejándolo ciego por unos segundos.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día tras la oscuridad del plató.

Mas o menos a cincuenta metros de él, Hermione caminaba a paso apresurado intentando sacar de su mente lo que había visto en el set, aun con su bolso aferrado con ambas manos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—_Me pasa por tomar cualquier cosa del periódico... —_Pensaba sin prestar atención al camino, y por lo tanto sin percatarse del brocal de acera que se encontraba frente a ella, hasta que el piso fue su más cercana visión.

—¡Señorita! —Ron, quien estaba ya cerca de ella apuró aun mas su paso hasta llegar a la altura de la muchacha, quien aparentaba estar bien y emprendía de nuevo su "huida"—...Maldición podría pararse, soy actor porno, pero no corredor de carreras. —Una shokeada Hermione paro riéndose y volteando a ver al hombre que con el aliento entrecortado y las manos en la cintura la miraba con exasperación.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba riendo, simplemente lo escuchó, y bueno, risas y más risas, pero su cerebro, le explicaba que debía irse y al mismo tiempo no, era todo muy confuso.

—Ahora que tengo su atención... Soy Ronald Weasley, soy actor, productor y director de películas para adultos, cosa que no me hace un violador, esto es simplemente un trabajo, necesito una asistente y es usted mi última esperanza; ser mi empleada no implica grabar una escena conmigo, y por último el calor me está matando, ¿quiere calmarse y entrar al edificio para hablar como adultos? —Hermione ladeo la cabeza, y la empujo un poco hacia adelante como si no entendiese nada.

Era un momento raro, aquel hombre que hacía de voyeur frente a una escena de relaciones sexuales le hablaba como un caballero, era muy confuso.

Hermione no era religiosa, ni mucho menos mojigata, pero jamás pensó estar en una situación así, para ella el sexo era... Eso, sexo, un par de posiciones, jugueteos comunes y ya, en su vida pensó ver algo tan... Complejo y que parecía tan normal para algunos, y no es que no hubiese visto películas pornográficas, pero jamás en vivo, sus relaciones sexuales eran simples y con el único novio que había tenido en la universidad y que aun era su pareja.

—¿Señorita?

—Usted no parece un violador... —Ron exhaló una carcajada, y cruzo sus brazos con una sonrisa.

—No me diga... Ya le dije que no lo soy

—Discúlpeme pero fue algo fuerte lo que vi ahí adentro. —Hermione se recompuso colocando su cuerpo erguido pero sin apartar ambas manos de su bolso.

—Todo lo que se ve ahí es fuerte señorita...

—Granger... Hermione Granger

—Bien, señorita Granger, ¿quisiera hablar conmigo por unos minutos?

—Señor Weasley, si no me equivoco, me parece que se confunde de persona, yo no estoy ni de lejos preparada para trabajar en algo así, lo siento de verdad, usted parece un buen hombre a pesar de todo, pero yo simplemente no puedo. —Ron quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol de aquel verano londinense, no quería creer que se iba a quedar tanto tiempo sin asistente.

—¿Trabajar en algo así?, usted no participará nunca en una escena a menos... claro... Que así lo quiera. —Era bonita, para que negarlo, algo delgada, pero con una cara preciosa, y unos ojos color chocolate que resaltarían en una cámara, sus labios no eran exuberantes, pero si su cabello, recogido en ese momento, pero que según su experiencia con un poco de transpiración no sería tan domado, la haría parecer una fiera, y esa pose de niña buena, estaba completamente seguro de que no seria así desnuda, ninguna mujer excitada lo es.

Ron se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada muy intensa, en ese segundo no le importó en lo más mínimo que ella fuese una candidata a asistente, la metería al set cuando ella quisiera. Hermione por su parte lo notó y mas que ganas de correr, era adrenalina, su respiración se había acelerado y el calor del sol la mareaba, al tiempo que casi podía sentir los pensamientos de aquel hombre sobre ella.

No podía mentirse, ahora que el miedo, el shock y la vergüenza habían desaparecido veía con más claridad al hermosísimo hombre que tenía delante, mirándola con los labios entre abiertos, con los pensamientos escritos en la frente, y si quería ser sincera con ella y con quien fuese, tuvo que traer a Cormac desde las profundidades de un abismo en su mente para contestar.

—No señor Weasley no me interesan sus escenas, y tampoco el trabajo. —Ron espabilando de sus pensamientos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tomando de nuevo su tabique nasal comprendiendo lo que le había dado a entender con justa razón, asintió.

—¿Está segura?...No hablo de una escena, claro, si no del trabajo de asistente.

—Completamente. —Ron maldijo para sus adentros, su estúpida mente le había jugado una mala broma y por ello le costó aquella chica como ayudante.

—Bien, pero... Si lo piensa mejor la bacante estará abierta por al menos una semana más.

—_Y quizás mas tiempo si Harry no vuelve pronto de América. —Pensó _

—Gracias, señor weasley. —Soltó por primera vez su cartera en un buen rato, y extendió su mano para estrecharla con el que ella ya denominaba, hombre intenso.

Ron sonrió por última vez y se dio vuelta para irse.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Luna, céntrate... —Hermione se encontraba sobre la alfombra del apartamento de Luna Lovegood, pidiéndole por milésima vez concentración para el complicado trabajo que tenían, pero la rubia parecía poco dispuesta a cooperar, mas aun después de que Hermione le contara su más reciente aventura en un set de grabación de películas para mayores de edad.

—No entiendo. —Dijo la rubia soltando el ratón de su laptop.

—Si no te concentras, no entenderás jamás el trabajo, Luna.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a como esperas que me concentre después de lo que me contaste.

Hermione exasperada soltó el lápiz de golpe contra el suelo y se levantó.

—Luna, éste trabajo vale el cincuenta por ciento de la nota del semestre, si no lo pasamos vamos a reprobar, por el amor adiós, dejemos de hablar de ésta estupidez.

—Vale, está bien, pero solo dime el nombre, lo buscamos en internet y te juro que nos ponemos en esto.

Hermione dio una sonora respiración y trajo de nuevo a su memoria su movida tarde solo para recordar el nombre de aquel tipo, aunque realmente no debió hacer mucho esfuerzo, su intensa mirada azul, con los pensamientos a flor de piel, estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria.

—Ronald Weasley. —Luna quien estaba apostada en google sin mirarle a la cara, a la espera para teclear, volteo a verla lentamente.

—¿Ronald Weasley?

—sí, eso dije, Ronald Weasley.

—Ni siquiera tengo que buscarlo en internet.

—¿A no? —Con los brazos sobre su pecho, miraba extrañada a la rubia.

—No, claro que no, toda mujer en el Reino Unido y mas allá lo conoce. —Hermione alzó una ceja, y casi volteo sus ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?, yo no conozco a ese tipo.

—Es la figura más importante del porno inglés, como Nacho Mudal en España y Rocco Alfredo en Italia, el es como... No lo sé, el príncipe del porno inglés, o el goleador del porno inglés, no lo sé, algo así , es muy famoso. —Hermione no sabía se reír o no.

—El príncipe del porno...Vamos Luna no digas estupideces. —Con una sonrisa instalada en su cara, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua.

De que le hablaba, el príncipe, el goleador... y...¿Quienes se suponía que eran Nacho Mudar y Rocco Alfredo?

Hermione estaba parada frente a la nevera abierta, mientras dejaba que el agua fluyese hacia su vaso, cuando la pregunta del bingo ganador se le vino a la mente, así que dejó el vaso de golpe sobre el mesón y llegó a la puerta de la cocina en dos zancadas mirando intensamente a Luna.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —Luna la miró como si nada, y alzó los hombros.

—Tengo necesidades, y no quiero compromisos, y eso me da algo que ver cuando... Ya sabes... Me asalta la necesidad. —Hermione ladeo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Prefieres ver pornografía que tener un novio... —Aseguró la castaña.

—No tan así... Veras, la mayoría de los hombres son muy... Habladores, pero, ninguno sabe hacer lo que tiene que hacer cuando te lleva a la cama, pero esos hombres, los que están en las películas, no solo lo saben hacer bien, sino que...Te enseñan cosas nuevas.

—Y...

—A ver Hermione, ¿Cormac alguna vez te hizo gritar de placer?... Ya sabes, querer cada vez mas. —con las mejillas coloradas y los brazos fuertemente apretados a sus costados negó con la cabeza.

—A eso me refiero mujer, el sexo es para vivirlo, sin vergüenza ni ataduras, casi como un alter ego, pero lo han censurado tanto que es básicamente un tabú, pero no para hombres como éste. —Antes de que la castaña pudiese esperárselo, Luna había volteado la pantalla con un video bastante explícito teniendo a Ronald Weasley como protagonista.

Hermione hubiese querido apartar la mirada, pero no podía, los movimientos, la transpiración, y la cantidad de imágenes que su cabeza desencadenaba a partir de las del video, hicieron que ella entre abriera los labios sin enterarse cómo, sin poder creer que aquel hombre era el mismo caballero que le había estrechado la mano en la mañana. Su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada, todo en él era sexual, nada racional, todo abocado al acto que llevaba a cabo; a Hermione ni siquiera le molestaba ver a la chica que disfrutaba a su lado, porque no la culpaba, de estar en su posición habría hecho lo mismo y lo sabía, se dejaría hacer sin remedio, de hecho su respiración agitada y el estremecimiento de sus piernas se lo confirmaban, jamás se había excitado por mirar. Aquel hombre era una bocanada de vida.

—Hermione... —Tronó los dedos Luna frente a la castaña, que parecía en trance con los labios secos.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la pantalla intentando tapar el video, y cerrando los ojos para centrarse de nuevo.

—Así que te gustó...

—Soy un ser humano Luna... ¿Ahora que ya saciaste tu curiosidad podemos volver al trabajo?

—Solo una cosa más. —Exasperada la castaña la miró fijamente queriendo matarla, mientras un temblor en sus manos producto de la reciente excitación la alarmaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a tomar el trabajo?

—No.

Luna comprendió que debía dejar el tema hasta allí, y así fue como sucedió, el resto de la tarde y buena parte de la noche la dedicaron al trabajo.

La hora realmente no les importaba ya que vivían puerta, con puerta, así que cuando Hermione salió a las dos de la mañana del apartamento de Luna, solo tuvo que abrir la cerradura desde el umbral de la rubia y despedirse mientras esta se dirigía a su habitación.

El problema de aquella noche no fue el trabajo, ni las horas de desvelo, sino las imágenes que no la dejaban concentrar y el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner en cada segundo para que su mente no desvariara.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, vio la fotografía de ella y Cormac que adornaba su mesa de noche, y no pudo evitar pensar en la pregunta de Luna unas horas antes.

— _Hermione, ¿Cormac alguna vez te hizo gritar de placer?... Ya sabes, querer cada vez mas._

Por supuesto que la respuesta era no, ellos mantenían una relación bastante estable desde el comienzo de la universidad, donde primero se habían hecho amigos y luego lo que eran a la fecha, novios, de hecho si habría su clóset podría encontrar buena parte de la ropa del chico, y mas allá en el baño, algunos de sus artículos de aseo, pues él se quedaba algunos días con ella; más aun, habían hablado sobre boda.

La cosa estaba en que no era la primera vez que Hermione se hacía la pregunta que Luna formuló en su apartamento, pero no en esas mismas palabras.

Toda su vida había sido correcta, al menos en lo común, había seguido los pasos que la sociedad le exigía a las personas de buen proceder al pie de la letra, y sabia que en su futuro había una casa, con un esposo y unos hijos, pero no estaba tan segura de querer algo como ello, así, sin vivir nada mas, la cosa era el que... Que era eso que sentía debía vivir

Aquello no quería decir que aquel trabajo que le habían ofrecido en la mañana fuese la respuesta, pero estaba segura que se abría a una nueva etapa con, o sin ese empleo. Ya sus padres no la mantenían, estaba a punto de ser una abogada, una mujer independiente y sabía que su relación se estaba enfriando, al punto de estar allí por costumbre.

Caminó por la casa pensando y recorriendo momentos con las manos mientras tocaba las paredes, intentando comprender que haría en aquella nueva etapa de su vida, pero se encontraba de nuevo como el día anterior. Aunque con un círculo rojo sin tachar.

Vio el periódico donde el anuncio de asistente para Ronald Weasley resaltaba, sin marcar como visto, y con el marcador se dispuso a rayarlo, pero no pudo.

—Quizás...

Quizás esa fuese la pimienta que su vida le pedía, así que metiendo el ejemplar en su mochila de clases caminó a su ducha donde dejo que el agua la dejase despejarse del mundo.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**¡HOLA!, no lo sé pero ésta historia me tiene muy entusiasmada, es algo bastante nuevo, pero, no se preocupen la segunda parte de Reborn viene, aun no la he posteado porque quiero escribir mejor algunas escenas del primer capítulo.**

**Sobre ésta historia, que les puedo decir, no debe ser nada fácil eso que le paso a Hermione, es algo nuevo para ella, y que pone a tambalear sus conceptos básicos sobre algunas cosas.**

**Por otro lado les cuento que estoy en plena semana de parciales finales, y por eso a sido una semana de locos, por ello no había subido, de hecho hoy escribí y corregí éste cap., ya lo tenía en la mente y lo que necesitaba era tiempo.**

**He estado leyendo sus Review y pues nada muchas gracias a todos, los que son lectores nuevos, y los que me siguen desde Reborn, como siempre es un placer escribir.**

**Por ahora las respuestas a los review la hare por aquí porque hare una modificación a mi blog.**

**Lukita:**

**Hola, realmente no tenía idea de que gustara mi forma de llevarlas tramas, eso es un gran cumplido si me lo preguntas jeje. Sobre Live, bueno lo acote más arriba, ya está casi listo el primer cap pero quiero hacerlo mejor, por eso y por mi tiempo de la U es que estoy tardando.**

**Espero seguirte leyendo!**

**Miuri:**

**Me dio mucha risa tu review, eso de hacer un cincuenta sombras no está en mis planes, no digo que no me haya gustado el libro, pero a decir verdad tanto sexo sin sentido es algo hartante, pero no te preocupes, habrá suficientes escenas (muchas más que en Reborn), de tipo tención sexual, y algunas otras sexuales, y espero eso te satisfaga.**

**Se te aprecia, y espero seguirte leyendo.**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**Hola gracias por leer, si, actualizo todas las semanas, espero te haya gustado éste capítulo y sigas por aquí, un saludo.**

**MrsLGrint**

**Hola! Me alegra que te parezca interesante, si, no será ni de lejos un cincuenta sombras, porque eso del sexo sin sentido es... Aburridísimo, aunque si habrán capítulos donde la tención sexual será compleja jeje. Bueno espero leerte pronto, Un salud!**

**Jorge4:**

**Hola Jorge gracias por seguirme aquí también, espero no decepcionarte!**

**Gracias a los followers:**

**AleeraWeasley**

**AnamaGranger**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**Jorge 4**

**LunitaEmo-Granger**

**K. **

**azukideinuzuka**

**miuri**

**mushroom-omnomnom**

**rosagodoyt**

**sk8girl59**

**MrsLGrint**

**Y a quienes dieron favoritos:**

**AleeraWeasley**

**AnamaGranger**

**Hermione Weasley Watson**

**sl5group**

**K. **

**Bueno un abrazo a todos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	3. Técnicamente Desahuciada

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Técnicamente Desahuciada**

— ¡Granger! —Hermione se maldijo internamente por no haber tenido más cuidado con su hora de salida, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Sí, señor Filch.

—Mi dinero. —El viejo y osco hombre tenía la mano extendida y el labio superior contraído.

¿Que se suponía que debía decirle?

—Necesito un día mas por favor. —con las manos juntadas en súplica Hermione pedía algo que ni siquiera era realmente posible. ¿Tiempo para qué?, No conseguiría el dinero de ninguna manera.

—Tienes hasta media noche para pagarme, de lo contrario mañana te largas. —Hermione intentó decir algo mas pero Filch dándose media vuelta caminó hasta su propio apartamento, sin intención de ceder.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Preciosa, sabes que realmente no tendría problema en darte el dinero, pero...

—Tienes que pagar la matrícula, ya lo sé Cormac.

Cormac McLaggen, alto, rubio y acuerpado, se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta de su aula de matemáticas, torciendo el gesto, por el evidente disgusto de Hermione.

—¿Ya se lo pediste a Luna? —Intentando encontrar soluciones el chico le extendió su teléfono celular para que llamara a la rubia.

—Ese fue mi primer recurso... ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer?, si no pago hoy, me desalojan.

—En tal caso vendrías a vivir conmigo. —Para Cormac era muy simple, y sería lo mas lógico después de tanto tiempo de relación, pero Hermione quería terminar la universidad primero, y luego estaba el tema de las dudas sobre el noviazgo.

—Luego discutimos eso... Además, Luna ya me dijo que podía vivir con ella y creo que sería más conveniente. —Esquivó la castaña.

—Como quieras, pero ya va siendo hora de que formalicemos nuestro compromiso. Hermione quien había estado mirando al infinito volteo lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Nuestro qué?

—Hermione ya sabes de lo que hablo, no es la primera vez que hablamos de compromiso. —El rubio se cruzo de brazos.

—Ya lo sé, pero realmente crees que es un buen momento para pensar en eso, tenemos la universidad, y luego el tema del dinero, por favor se consciente.

—Hermione si esperamos a ser millonarios para casarnos, no lo haremos jamás.

—Ese no es mi punto Cormac, solo digo que deberíamos esperar a acabar la universidad. —Hermione quien también se había cruzado de brazos tenia la mirada baja hacia sus zapatos esquivando la del chico con la esperanza de que no viese su enorme duda.

—Como digas... —Cormac visiblemente molesto, miro hacia su derecha, donde divisó a su profesor dirigirse al aula— Debo irme.

Hermione solo asinto, y se acerco para despedirse con un beso en los labios, pero el rubio lo desvió hacia un frio contacto en la mejilla, y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta Cormac iba a mitad de salón de clases.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de derecho romano, tratando de sacar de su mente otro problema más y sin saber cómo pagar su residencia.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

La mañana de Ron había sido un verdadero desastre, sin una asistente y con un Harry que debía estar tomando junto a su hermana un vuelo hacia América, estaba completamente sin apoyo dentro del set de grabación.

—¿Habrá alguien que me pueda dar una tasa de café por favor? —Preguntó al aire mientras caminaba rápidamente a atender una llamada que sonaba en su oficina.

Descolgó el auricular aun con la esperanza de recibir la bebida energizarte en algún momento, pero con pocas posibilidades.

En el set de grabación, había un gran problema, todos tenían un trabajo asignado que debían cumplir cronometradamente, de esa manera se evitaba perder dinero. Si bien Ron había comprado muchos equipos, algunos eran alquilados, por otro lado el sueldo de algunos empleados era por hora y no por contrato, cosa que también podía generar pérdidas, por esa razón, era poco probable que consiguiese una taza del tan preciado líquido, todo el mundo estaba ocupado; además de ese hecho, Ron debía comprar ciertas cosas, como preservativos, lubricantes, gel, todo aquello que sirviese, y si bien aquello iba por parte de la logística, el era sumamente quisquilloso con algunas cosas como, su propia marca de preservativos, le gustaban unos en específico, y le suponía una tortura tener que usar los genéricos. Para eso estaba una asistente, ella haría sus compras personales y los demás actores tendrían sus propios asistentes para hacerlo por ellos, así de simple, pero no tenía la de él y se estaba volviendo loco.

—Diga. —Contesto de mala gana.

—Te noto malhumorado hermanito. —Fred Weasley hablaba del otro lado del teléfono con tono burlón y poco condescendiente.

—Al punto Fred, no tengo una buena mañana. —Ron masculló lo ultimo apresando el auricular.

—Vale, mamá te quiere esta noche en casa para comer, y dice que no le importa lo que tengas que hacer, que si no estás ésta vez habrá problemas.

—Maldición.

—Esa boca Ronald Weasley. —Fred imitando a su madre reía del otro lado.

—está bien, dile que ahí estaré... ¿a qué hora exactamente?

—Al menos las ocho de la noche.

—Bien, adiós idiota.

—Yo también te amo precioso. —Ron tiró el teléfono y se colocó las manos en la cintura agobiado.

—Se suponía que esto era simplemente acostarme con hermosas mujeres y que me pagaran por ello... Debí ir a la universidad. —Con aquellas palabras se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta donde se recostó en el marco mirando a todos lados, pero nadie parecía estar buscando una tasa de café...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Hermione se encontraba en el casino de la universidad, tomaba una taza de té muy caliente mientras que movía su pierna derecha de forma compulsiva en el asiento, hasta que la mano de Luna se posó sobre su rodilla.

—Basta... —Dijo la rubia fastidiada del constante golpeteo en el suelo.

—Lo siento, es que no se qué hacer, ya he hablado con todo los que podía, Cormac, tú, mis padres están fuera de la lista, a éste paso seré una desahuciada mañana.

—Bueno, no has hablado con todo mundo.

—Ya te dije que no estaba en discusión lo del empleo de asistente. —La rubia rodó los ojos y tomó aire.

—Eso fue esta mañana Hermione, cuando aun tenias personas a quien pedirle un préstamo, ahora, bueno...Eres técnicamente según tus propias palabras una desahuciada. —Hermione la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco enojada, pero con la conciencia cierta de que Luna podría tener razón.— Santa madre Hermione el hecho de que trabajes como asistente de ese hombre no implica que te vayas a acostar con él frente a una cámara.

—Es decir que si me acostaría con él fuera de un set. —Replicó la chica.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

—Comprendo tu punto, está bien, pero no implica obtener el préstamo solo por aceptar el empleo.

—Quizás no, pero es la única posibilidad real que tienes.

—¿Y si no me dan el adelanto?

—Bueno, hagamos un pequeño ejercicio, ve y dile lo que necesitas, y que si te lo dan aceptas sin poner trabas...

—Claro y es tan fácil. —Masculló sarcásticamente la castaña.

—Pues no sé si es fácil, pero te repito, es la única alternativa que te queda, eso, o un hermoso desalojo por parte de Filch.

Hermione suspiró y dio un último trago a su bebida, antes de levantarse sin darle respuestas a la rubia, pues prefería no pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Dean, ¿has visto mi celular?, no tengo idea de donde lo dejé.

—No, jefe.

Dean Thomas, el jefe de sonido, era un hombre alto, pero de contextura delgada a pesar de su piel morena. Había estado observando cómo Ron tenía todo el día de un lado para el otro, sin parar.

—Se va a volver loco. —murmuró a Seamus Finnigan su compañero más cercano de trabajo.

—Es una lástima que haya despedido a Lavender, no solo era buena, sino que estaba buena. —Ambos chicos se miraron ante el juego de palabras y rieron sonoramente.

Ron quien había entrado en su oficina, buscando el que denominaba, "maldito celular", escuchó como el intercomunicador sonaba.

—¿Si?. —Dijo tomando el auricular, mientras seguía revolviendo su escritorio.

—Señor Weasley, aquí hay una chica que desea verlo.

Había muchas mujeres que podían querer verlo, pero él no estaba de humor para atender a nadie, así que sin contemplación sonrió.

—Dígale que se vaya.

Del otro lado Hermione podía escuchar claramente, y se sintió tan ofendida como decepcionada, oficialmente debía ir a vivir con Luna o Cormac.

—Ya ha escuchado... Lo siento señorita. —Decía el vigilante con cierto pesar.

—Ni siquiera le ha dicho mi nombre.

—Créame cuando le digo que no hace falta, el señor Weasley generalmente no acepta a nadie que no venga con un contrato firmado por él.

—Ya veo, aun así gracias.

Ronald quien había ya trancado la comunicación revolvía una y otra vez las gavetas, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

—Se acabó, comprare otro. —¿Podía darse el lujo de comprar un teléfono nuevo así como así, por el simple hecho de no buscar?, la respuesta era si, el problema es que Ron era demasiado impulsivo como para darse cuenta de que perdería todos sus contactos, y sin una asistente que llevara su agenda seria mil veces peor.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

El día de Ron transcurrió algo más ligero que en la mañana, de hecho, las escenas grabadas, habían salido rápido y sin percances del tipo disfunción eréctil, o algo por el estilo. Así que al salir del set, lo hizo lo que él consideraba como temprano, las diez de la noche.

Justo antes de cruzar la valla de salida, en su auto sonó el repique en la guantera, y dándose con la mano en la frente, recordó que lo había dejado aquella mañana allí antes de entrar al aeropuerto con Harry y Ginny.

Tomo el aparato y reconoció un numero extranjero, seguramente serian ellos.

—Diga.

Del otro lado del teléfono la voz de Harry sonó.

—Amigo, ya hemos llegado.

—Excelente, ¿qué tal el vuelo? —Preguntó aun con el auto parado en la salida del set.

—Bien, aunque Ginny se quedo dormida en mala posición, y termino con un espantoso dolor de cuello, pero ya estamos en el hotel.

—Pues me alegro... Descansen entonces.

—Gracias, igual para ti, te llamo mañana para contarte como a estado todo por aquí.

—Para restregarme querrás decir. —Bromeó el pelirrojo.

—Si, eso mismo... —Rio el chico de lentes del otro lado de la comunicación.

—Adiós Harry. —Finalizó el pelirrojo entre risas.

—Vale, Adiós. —Ronald corto la llamada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en la cara, justo antes de poner en marcha el automóvil y colocarlo frente a la valla de salida.

—Hasta mañana señor Weasley. —Despidió el vigilante.

Ron alzo la mano y adelantó el coche, pero antes de seguir retrocedió lo justo.

—Mike, ¿Quien era la chica que vino hoy?

—No lo sé señor, solo pregunto por usted, y nada más.

—¿No dijo para que era?

—No pero se veía algo ofendida cuando escucho su rechazo.

—¿Ella escuchó? —El vigilante se rasco la cabeza y asintió—. Bueno pues ni modo, ¿ Y recuerdas como era?

—Ah eso sí, ella era castaña, delgada, bonita, y creo haberla visto el día que buscaba usted asistente. —Ron abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Claro que reconocía esa descripción!

—¿Tenia el cabello por los hombros, ojos chocolate? —Se quisó asegurar.

—Ehh, si, aunque no estoy seguro de los ojos.

Ron dio un golpe seco al volante y retrocedió el auto de golpe, rogando porque Harry tuviese aun su hoja de vida, y con una foto, porque definitivamente no recordaba su nombre.

Con el auto aun de retroceso, aparcó frente al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Harry, bajó dejándolo encendido, y corrió escaleras arriba.

Podría parecer desesperado y lo estaba. Quizás debía esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero y si la chica simplemente se iba de viaje, o desaparecía, estaba tan necesitado que cualquier hipótesis era aceptable.

Ron llego corriendo a la antesala de la oficina de Harry, donde se encontraba el escritorio de Petunia; allí sin mucho preámbulo, abrió los cajones encontrándose con una cantidad ridícula de archivos, así que buscando uno por uno los sacó, pero solo se trataba de cuestiones ajenas a las que él buscaba, lo mismo sucedió en la mesa, que estaba bastante limpio, así que no fue mucho lo que encontró allí.

Con la mirada puesta en la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de su mejor a amigo, quizo entrar pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Maldición! —Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo con la intención de que solucionaran su problema.

Tras un par de repiques se escuchó la voz de Mike del otro lado.

—¿Si?

—Mike es Ron, ¿Quien está de guardia esta noche en el edificio tres?

—Zabini, si no me equivoco. —Dudó el chico.

—Bien, llámalo y dile que venga a la oficina de Harry inmediatamente, y que se traiga los juegos de llaves.

—Muy bien. —Tras el pitido de corte, Ron coloco sus manos en la cintura, pasándose la mano por el cabello, con fastidio.

Estaba seguro de una cosa, y es que nunca mas despacharía a alguien como lo hizo aquella tarde, sin antes saber al menos su nombre, había sido un completo idiota, y esa estupidez, le estaba haciendo correr como si fuese la última vez.

Caminó hacia la ventana fijándose en todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, las paredes azul oscuro, y los muebles, blancos o grises; debía decirlo, Harry tenia buen gusto, no como su oficina, que si decía la verdad era un verdadero cuchitril; no la pintaba hacia más de dos años, y los colores iban del amarillo al verde desvaído.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Zabini entro por la puerta tocándole el hombro para hacer que girase.

—Señor, ¿me llamaba?

—Si, Zabini por favor abre la oficina de Harry necesito un documento de ahí. —El moreno sacó el juego de llaves que tenía en el cinturón, y se acercó a la puerta—. Y por favor ayúdame a buscar.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? —Preguntó el chico encendiendo luz del espacio.

—Una hoja de vida, no sé si tiene foto.

—¿Y qué nombre tiene?

—Para ser sincero, no tengo idea, se supone es algo así como Helena, o Eleonor, no estoy muy seguro.

—¿Sabe al menos como es ella? —Los datos que le había dado no servían de nada, con la cantidad de mujeres que trabajaban y trabajaron para la empresa, podía haber cientos de Helenas, y Eleonor.

—A eso si lo sé, ella es bonita, blanca rosada, castaña, con facciones delgadas. Bien, sé que eso no ayuda en nada, pero si encuentras alguien así en las hojas de vida me avisas.

—Está bien, pero... ¿donde están?

—Eso tampoco lo sé, pero busca allí —Señaló la biblioteca—, y yo lo haré aquí. —Dijo señalando hacia el escritorio de Harry.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían dicho, mientras Ron comenzaba a revisar una pila de papeles sobre la mesa del chico.

Uno tras otro durante más de veinte minutos, pero ninguno era una hoja de vida, lo mismo para Zabini, que ya había sacado varios libros, y acomodado otros.

—Mira la hora, santo dios. —El moreno alzo su brazo por acto reflejo, y observó que ya casi eran las doce la noche.

—¿Qué pasa con la hora? —Ron meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Nada, sigue buscando.

—Lo haría pero aquí ya no hay nada más, ¿qué tal si llama al señor Potter y le pregunta?

Era bastante tarde y Harry debía estar durmiendo, pero no tenía de otra, necesitaba esa dirección para al menos ira primera hora a su casa.

Con el teléfono de la oficina marcó el número del hotel donde se estaban quedando él y su hermana. Tras unos cuantos repiques hubo respuestas del otro lado.

—Hotel Waldorf, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches señorita, necesito que me comunique con la habitación del señor y la señora Potter, dígale que es Ronald Weasley.

—Permítame unos segundos por favor. —La llamada quedó en un silencio que suponía, sería el de la chica buscando si ellos se hospedaban allí, y luego el de preguntarles si querían hablar.

Tras lo que Ron definió mentalmente como una eternidad, un somnoliento Harry atendió.

—¿Que sucede Ron?

—Lo siento amigo, pero necesito la hoja de vida de la última chica que me enviaste para asistente.

—¿Acepto? —Harry mas despierto se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ginny, quien dormía sobre su pecho.

—Algo asi, después te explico, pero dime donde está la maldita hoja.

—La boté.

—¡No puede ser! —Exasperado y sin esperanzas Ron se sentó en el mueble de la oficina con una mano en la frente, delante de la mirada atenta de Zabini.

—Pero... Si mi papelera aun está llena, puedes buscar ahí. —Como si lo hubiesen golpeado, Ron saltó del asiento buscando la papelera aun con el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Como se llama la chica?

—Granger... Creo

—Vale, gracias Harry, descansa. —Con la mirada puesta en la papelera llena aun, se dirigió hasta ella

—Mañana me cuentas, adiós Ron. —La llamada se corto y Ron colocó el teléfono en su pantalón, sacando papel tras papel y alisándolos. —¿Cómo es que no limpiaron ésta oficina?

—Nadie me pidió que la abriese para limpiar.

—Ya veo. —Eso estaba mal, tendría que hablar con mantenimiento al día siguiente, pero por ese momento le rezaría al cielo, por la ineficiencia, pues en sus manos y algo manchada de café se encontraba la hoja de la chica que necesitaba con una foto que la identificaba. —Hermione Granger...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Señor Filch, por favor, decía la chica persiguiendo al hombre escaleras abajo.

—Mañana te vas Granger, así de simple. y tras un portazo final le cerró la puerta en la cara a la castaña que derrotada se sentaba en las escaleras.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Holaaaaaa.**

**Bien, pues nada un nuevo capitulo, que como siempre, para mi es un verdadero placer escribir. Hoy al parecer el estrés le a jugado una mala pasada a Ron, y también a Hermione, pero creo que eso de buscar en la papelera es suficiente castigo.**

**Bueno chicas, seguramente nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo en la semana, porque estos capítulos son cortos, y ahora estoy un poco mas libre. Un gran saludo.**

**Respuestas a Review:**

**Guest: Hola, primero, me gustaría saber tu nick, para poderme dirigir a ti como se debe jeje.**

**Bueno es un alago que te encante, eso es gasolina para escribir. Sobre si será traviesa, o no, bueno eso lo sabrás y lo sabré con la trama porque si te soy sincera escribo según me va llevando, no tengo un plan en especifico, más que el final de la historia. **

**Con respecto a Ron, si es sexy, y bastante malhumorado jeje.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por escribir, nos leemos en la próxima. Está atenta porque será pronto.**

**Annie858**

**Hey Annie, no creas yo también me rio muchísimo, y claro que es inusual, primero porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que haya escrito antes, publicado o no, y luego porque tengo que tomarlo con pinzas para no caer en vulgar, porque se toca un tema complicado.**

**Espero que te siga gustando, y también, espero seguirte viendo por aqui, un saludo.**

**Sunny Mikayla**

**Sunny! que genial tenerte también por aquí, eso es lo máximo.**

**Sobre Live, se viene pronto , pero dame un tiempo. Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas, un saludo.**

**Bueno por ultimo gracias a todos y todas las que añadieron a favoritos, a los que siguen la historia y a mí, realmente son aliento. **

**Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Ilógicas Mentiras

Ilógicas Mentiras

—Lo que hay que hacer en éste país por un poco de ayuda. —Rezongó Ron cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su edificio de apartamentos.

—Buenos días señor Weasley. — Había dicho el vigilante al verlo tomar el siguiente tramo de escaleras al estacionamiento.

Ronald vivía en Islington, un pequeño municipio, no muy lejano del centro de Londres. Era un barrio de clase media alta, con sus lujos, y bonitos cafés donde poder ir de vez en cuando.

Al momento de independizarse no fue nada fácil para él, en aquél entonces ya ganaba bien y podía darse el lujo de comprar en aquella zona, y eso intentó en varias oportunidades, sin embargo, la hipocresía de la gente era enorme, cuando se enteraban de su profesión le negaban el acceso a compra en los conjuntos residenciales. El sabía bastante bien, que se enteraban porque lo veían en las películas, porque rechazaban lo que tenían mas escondido en los armarios de sus casas.

Luego de dos años de búsqueda incansable y de vivir junto a Harry en un apartamento en el sector de Ealing, encontró el lugar donde estaba en ese momento viviendo, un edificio donde a nadie parecía interesarle su modo de vida.

Tras encender el auto, tomó la hoja que tenía en su bolsillo, comprobando una vez más que sabía donde iba, pues precisamente la chica residía cerca de donde había vivido con Harry. Solo eran diez minutos en coche y a esa hora con las calles despejadas no sería más que un par de minutos, así que observando a ambos lados de la calle puso en marcha el carro hacia la avenida.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

_¡Toc-toc-toc-toc!_

Hermione fue despertada por el estruendo de la puerta. Parpadeando varias veces, soltó un gran bostezo antes de levantarse a paso lento, tomó un albornoz de la silla de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta que seguía sonando incesantemente.

—Es hora Granger.—Dijo Filch a una resignada Hermione.

—¿No lo podemos negociar?

—¿Tienes el dinero? —Se cruzó de brazos el viejo.

—No. —Afirmó simplemente la chica.

—Entonces recoge tus cosas, el camión esta abajo y te ayudaran a llevarlas a donde sea que quieras.

—Espera... Es ya, es decir pensé que primero dejaría yo el apartamento y me darías solo unos días para buscar otra cosa. —Hermione tenía los ojos como platos, aquello no se lo esperaba—. ¿A dónde se supone que iré a ésta hora con mis muebles?

—Te lo dije Granger, o era hoy, o era hoy, te largas, el lugar al que vayas es tu problema.

—¡Maldición Filch no!, solo... Solo dame un par de días y lo desalojo por completo, no tengo a donde ir, y sabes que en el apartamento de Luna no caben. —Filch no prestaba la mas mínima atención a lo que la chica decía, mientras caminaba de espaldas a ella por el pasillo, con Hermione rogando una y otra vez.

—¡He! —Gritó a un hombre alto y fornido que se pegaba junto a un camión en la entrada del viejo edificio—, Ésta es la chica, ella le dirá donde están las cosas.

Hermione lo miraba como si fuera broma. El vejete hablaba como si ella estuviese en plan colaborador.

—¡Yo no diré nada! —Gritó la castaña al viejo.

—Entonces lo hare yo... Tú —Dijo señalando al hombre del camión, quien miraba a Hermione de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa algo pervertida, que hacía que la chica se maldijese por no cambiarse a tiempo—, Ven conmigo. —El tipo asintió sin pegas, poniéndose detrás de Filch quien comenzaba a subir las escaleras con aire decidido.

Hermione, tomando fuerza y aire de donde jamás pensó encontrar, corrió escaleras arriba interponiéndose en el camino de ambos hombres.

—Quítate Granger. —Dijo ya sin paciencia Filch.

—No me pienso quitar hasta que me des un plazo para buscar donde dejar mis cosas. —El viejo la miró frio.

—Bien...

—¿En serio? —Quedó perpleja la chica.

—Bien... Te quitaré por la fuerza. —Filch era un viejo delgado y daba pena verlo, pero en ese instante, en el preciso momento en que Hermione fue colocada por los aires por Filch sobre el hombro del otro tipo, supo que las apariencias engañaban.

La castaña miro algo de lo cual aferrarse, para defenderse del vil ataque, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue alzar la cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre fortachón que parecía seriamente sorprendido por la acción del viejo, y encontrarse con un par de confundidos y chispeantes ojos azules.

—Ronald Weasley. —Susurró sorprendida...

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?, era lo único que se preguntaba en ese preciso instante.

Había entrado al edificio donde se suponía vivía la chica, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla fácilmente, la cosa era que no imaginó lo fácil que la encontraría. Su futura asistente pendía sobre el hombro de un tipo gordísimo, mientras lo miraba con cara de idiota... ¿No se supone que alguien en esa circunstancias debe defenderse?

—Buenos... Días... —Filch volteo enseguida, divisando al hombre pelirrojo y bien vestido que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Que quiere? —Soltó descortés.

—Hablar con la chica sobre el hombro de ese tipo. —No parecía muy coherente la situación, lo sabía, pero que mas daba, la mayoría de las personas no verían coherente su profesión, así que él también había aprendido a no juzgar.

—Lo siento pero estamos en un proceso de desalojo, luego podrá hablar con ella.

—¿Desalojo? —Torció el gesto el pelirrojo.

—Podrían dejar de conversar como si yo no estuviese aquí. —Hermione se señaló aun sobre el hombro del tipo quien al no entender muy bien el rollo que tenían, la bajó con delicadeza.

—Olvídalo Granger... Verá, no me ha pagado, y la estoy desalojando, así que una vez que lo haga puede hablar lo que quiera con ella. —Filch le hizo una seña al hombre para que lo siguiera, cosa que Hermione imitó para hacer lo mismo de un principio, interponerse, el punto era que Ron, estaba en la parte de abajo sin entender absolutamente nada.

No bastaba con el escándalo que se había armado, algunos vecinos, compañeros de clases de Hermione, abrían la puerta somnolientos para ver lo que sucedía.

—Para de una vez Filch, son las seis de la mañana... —Había dicho un chico rubio antes de cerrar el portal.

Hermione quien no se molesto en mirar hacia los costados, se interpuso en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—No me pienso quitar... Así de simple Filch y si me vuelves a tocar te denuncio. —Dijo muy resuelta.

—Entonces tendré que llamar a la policía. —Hermione abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir; el podía hacerlo, y con justa razón, su contrato se había vencido a las doce de la madrugada.

Ron quien había subido las escaleras se acercó harto de no entender, y con prisa se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Cuánto le debe? —Preguntó con la cartera en la mano.

—ochocientos Euros. —El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y volteo a mirar a la chica de golpe.

—¿Pagas ochocientos Euros por éste cuchitril?

—¡Oiga éste cuchitril es mío! —Gritó Filch enojado.

—Me da igual lo que piense, tome, y déjela en paz. —Ron abrió su cartera y sacó ocho billetes de cien sin temor alguno y se los puso en la mano a Filch ante la sorprendida mirada de la castaña, la somnolienta de Luna quien acababa de salir, la indignación del viejo y la confusa mirada del tipo del camión quien aun no entendía que demonios hacía ahí.

—¿Qué hace? —Preguntó la castaña mirándolo como la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

—Necesito tener una conversación contigo, y mientras éste hombre intente desalojarte no podre, así que te soluciono, y aun mas importante me soluciono la vida.

—Yo no quiero que me pague nada. —Ron rodó los ojos como si acabara de escuchar la cosa más estúpida del mundo, pero antes de contestarle miro a Filch.

—Ya se le ha pagado, ahora, por favor déjeme con ella. —El tipo frunció de manera espantosa los labios y se encaminó por el pasillo, señalando una y otra vez a Hermione— Ahora, tú —Dijo apuntándola—, No es un regalo es un préstamo si así quieres verlo, por ahora necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione miro a Luna quien había pasado del sueño a la perplejidad y con rápidos y seguidos asentimientos de cabeza le dio a entender a Hermione que no se hiciera de rogar. La castaña suspiró y con un gesto de su mano le indicó a Ron que pasara.

Ver a Ron le revivía cierta indignación, por su rechazo el día anterior, no obstante el hombre había pagado su cuenta con Filch y eso al menos merecía un café.

Ron pasó al pequeño piso de soltera, y lo primero que notó fue el extremo orden y algunos libros sobre la mesa, además del color blanco que inundaba todo el espacio y hacía que todo pareciese inmaculado, nada que ver con su oficina.

—Usted dirá... —Hermione se cruzo de brazos en la sala viendo atentamente la sonrisa burlona de Ron, y la ceja alzada al apreciar su apartamento.

—¿No quieres vestirte correctamente primero?... Bueno eso haría yo. —Hermione miró hacia abajo recordando su precaria vestimenta con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Vale, espere aquí. —Ron sonrió una vez mas y tomó asiento sin haber sido invitado, mientras la chica se encaminaba por un pasillo corto hacia la que parecía su habitación.

Entre tanto, se dedico a mirar un par de fotos que había en la pequeña mesa de centro entre los dos sofás; Eran tres, en todas aparecía, una con una pareja algo madura que intuyó serian sus padres, otra con un rubio en plan cariñoso, y la última con un grupo de personas, todos con libros, y muy sonriente, aunque Hermione se veía un poco más joven.

—¿Además de solucionar problemas ajenos también le gusta espiar? —Hermione había sacado una de las fotos de las manos de Ron.

La verdad era que no estaba por la labor de ser condescendiente con él, después del mal trato del día anterior, era lo mínimo que debía esperar, de hecho sino hubiese sido por Luna ni siquiera estaría en su apartamento.

—Sí, pero... No me encargo del mal humor matutino de las personas. —Soltó engreído e irónico en el sofá.

—¿A que ha venido señor Weasley?

—¿No se supone que deberías ser algo mas agradecida con alguien que te acaba de salvar de un desalojo?

—No le pedí que me salvara. —Hermione, quien había regresado con un pantalón blue jean y un suéter tres cuartos, se cruzaba cortante de brazos ante él. Sus prejuicios sobre aquel hombre se acrecentaban con su disgusto, sin importar lo caballeroso o héroe que intentara parecer, era un tipo con una profesión donde implicaba tener relaciones a diario con mujeres distintas, y eso en su educación era llamado promiscuidad.

—Bien, veo que no estás dispuesta a cooperar, así que iré al grano. Ayer fuiste al set y te negué la entrada, te pido disculpas, asumí que era alguna loca con necesidad de un papel y para ser bastante sincero no me hace mucha gracia, inventarme excusas para quitarme de encima a alguien y odio ser tan descortés.

—_Así que es un caballero de guantes blancos, y odia ser descortés. —_Ironizó Hermione en su mente sin interrumpir pero enarcando una ceja y dejando ver una sonrisa muy burlona.

Ron paso por alto aquel gesto y prosiguió.

—¿Me preguntaba si ayer habías vuelto por el trabajo? —Ante las circunstancias que vivía, la respuesta era sí, pero había sido cortante con él, la cosa estaba en que tenía un mes para conseguir un trabajo mejor que ese, pero sabía que no podría, y eso, que estaba segura haría en pocos minutos, en su educación se llamaba vender tu dignidad al diablo.

—Sí, fui por ello. —Ron sonrió ampliamente antes de coger su mano en un apretón.

—Entonces el puesto es tuyo

—!No¡ pare ahí, ¿que se supone que hare como su asistente?, nadie me ha explicado nada, solo se lo que decía el anuncio... —Ron se agachó un poco con las manos extendidas en forma de exasperación.

—¿Que se supone que decía el bendito periódico?.

—No sabe lo que decía tu propio anuncio. —Afirmó con la ceja arqueada—, Ahora veo porque necesita una asistente.

—Yo no monto eso señorita lumbrera, lo hace Harry mi manager... Ahora por favor dime, que era exactamente lo que decía. —

—Que habría flexibilidad de horarios para estudiantes, y buena paga.

— Bien, lo tendrás, pero necesito una asistente, y la necesito ya.

— ¿no tendré que acostarme con usted o sí?, Porque definitivamente no lo haré.

— No tienes que acostarte conmigo, a menos que así lo quieras. —Ron la miró con una sonrisa pícara, sin embargo Hermione no reaccionó ni un centímetro—Mira, no acostumbro a meterme con mis empleadas, pero debo admitir, que si un día quieres tener algo conmigo dentro, como fuera del set, solo tendrás que pedirlo. — el pelirrojo, no tenía problemas en admitir lo que le gustaba, y eso podía ser bueno, pero, asustaba a Hermione.

— Dudo que alguna vez acepte su oferta, pero como su asistente sí puedo trabajar.

— Por ahora está bien para mí, sobre tu sueldo, no sé cuánto es buena paga ahora, pero mi anterior asistente cobraba tres mil euros mensuales, ¿Eso te sirve? — Hermione, abrió los ojos como platos, ¿que si le alcanzaba?, por supuesto que sí, era una fortuna.

Si Hermione quería encontrar excusas para decir que no, aquella oferta, había matado toda posibilidad.

— Bien, Señor Weasley, ¿cuándo debo empezar? — ron sonrió satisfecho, ya tenía asistente, una bonita asistente.

— Cuanto antes mejor, tengo que explicarte como trabajar conmigo, lo que necesito, y mis gastos para... Algunas cosas. — Hermione alzó una ceja, pero ya sabía de qué se trataba el tema, ella había aceptado, sola se estaba metiendo en ese problema, así que debía aprender a llevarlo, con un asentimiento de cabeza sonrió.

— Está bien, señor Weasley. — Ron la miró sonriendo indulgente.

— Por favor, llámame Ron, todo el mundo en el plató me llama así, de otra manera me hace sentir muy viejo, y sólo tengo treinta y dos años. — por primera vez, en aquella tensa y fría mañana, Hermione sonrió y aceptó de buena gana el pedido del pelirrojo.

Sin saber qué más decir, Ron miró hacia un costado, como si el color blanco de la pared fuera lo más interesante del mundo, al tiempo que Hermione se retorcía sus manos lentamente mirando al suelo. El silencio incómodo era tan palpable, que el chico se paró de golpe, dejando a Hermione un poco asustada.

— Bueno Hermione, creo que debo irme, por favor, organiza hoy tu día, mañana te necesito en el plató a primera hora, a menos que necesites otro horario.

— Bien, verás, yo estudio en la universidad —Ron asintió, eso lo había leído en su hoja de vida—, y en este momento, mi horario es completamente matutino, ¿Crees que pueda usar un turno de tarde? —Ronald lo meditó por un segundo, y realmente no tenia grandes problemas, pues podía programar las escenas y ella, dejar sus cosas listas en la tarde noche del día anterior.

—Está bien, ¿te parece a la una de la tarde?

—Sí, eso sería perfecto.

Hermione quien se había puesto de pie unos segundos antes, extendió su mano hacia el hombre, al tiempo que él le devolvía el apretón.

—Bueno, siendo así, me retiro, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y suerte con tu casero.

—Nada de eso, gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por mi hoy, la verdad te debo una. —No lo pensaba admitir, pero... El sueldo, la flexibilidad y salvarla de un desalojo, le daba cierta cantidad de puntos.

—Y ten por seguro Hermione que me la cobrare con creces y a ti te va a gustar. —Aquello lo dijo apoyado en la puerta, pues el mismo se había dirigido hasta allí, abriendo el portal, pero antes de que la reacción de Hermione llegara a formar palabras él había desaparecido.

—Y así es como él arruina una buena impresión. —Dijo en voz alta en referencia a su último comentario.

—_O tal vez no tan arruinada._ —Se atrevió a expresar su injusto subconsciente , quien ya sabía de antemano, que estaban en serios y complicados aprietos con ese hombre.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste? —Harry estaba en el otro lado de la línea, estupefacto, mientras Ron le contaba su heroica obtención de una buena asistente.

—Bueno ya te he dicho, simplemente fui a su casa, y aunque ella estaba un poco enfadada por lo del día anterior, no fue tan difícil, ya sabes... Utilicé el encanto Weasley, y no duró mucho esa muralla en pie. —Dijo socarrón.

—Idiota... Bueno, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por una asistente nueva para ti cuando regrese.

—Eso sí, aunque, dime algo, las negociaciones con el tal Riddle van bien.

—Estupendas, aunque para ser sincero, aquí es todo menos...Elegante. Ginny se quedó de una pieza cuando entramos a la oficina del tipo, tenia fotografías por todos lados, y nada de censura, fue incomodo, pero... Te puedo asegurar que serás bastante conocido en éste país.

—Me alegro por todo, incluso lo de Ginny, es hora de que se entere que su esposo y su hermano viven del porno.

—Bueno con tal que no se lo digas así, todo bien...

—Como digas... Debo irme para explicarle al chico nuevo que es un pene, y porque lo tiene en medio de las piernas. —Comentó irónico el pelirrojo mientras en su oficina sostenía la hoja de vida de Hermione entre sus dedos.

Con una carcajada sonora y un adiós, la línea perdió conexión y Ron volvió al trabajo, no sin antes observar como su celular vibraba por décimo segunda vez aquel día, con la fotografía de su dulce madre en la pantalla, que en ese momento no era tan dulce.

El día anterior entre el estrés y la carrera que había tenido que pegar por Hermione, había olvidado por completo la cena en casa de sus padres, y eso tenía sumamente contrariada a su madre, y dios sabía que a ella, no era nada bueno hacerla enojar, y por aquella razón en aquel momento se encontraba cual niño de cinco años huyendo de la furia de la señora Weasley. Así que dejando una vez más el teléfono abandonado en el escritorio, huyo hacia el set.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Eran las tres de la tarde, sus clases en la universidad habían acabado, y se encontraba sobre el sofá de la casa de Luna con la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, y una taza de chocolate en las manos.

—Deberías calmarte, él ya te dijo que no tenías que grabar nada, y sobre la propuesta indecente, siendo tú la aceptaba.

—Claro y le digo a Cormac que vea mientras él me hace quien sabe qué cantidad de cosas, así que obviamente no, además ese tipo no me gusta. —Luna quien acababa de salir de la habitación la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿Que no te gusta?, ¿Eres lesbiana acaso? , Hermione, es un adonis, con pene grande.

—Gracias por ser tan grafica... Y no, no soy lesbiana, además que tiene de malo que no me guste, todas tenemos gustos distintos.

—Mientes y eres peor que Obama en eso.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, debía reconocer que Luna era muy ingeniosa para hacerla ver ciertas cosas.

—No miento Lu, él no me gusta. Debo admitir que es bien parecido, pero nada que me haga arrodillar ante él.

—Créeme linda, harás más que arrodillarte ante él, aunque ese sea solo el comienzo del asunto. —Luna levantó las cejas repetidas veces, ante la sonrisa de la castaña.

—Lo dudo.

—Ya veremos cuando lo veas desnudo en vivo y en directo.

—¿Que te hace pensar que lo veré desnudo?

—Para ser la chica más inteligente de la universidad, te pilla con las manos abajo. Se supone que serás su asistente, obviamente en algún momento lo verás montarse a alguien en vivo.

—¿Sabes qué? me largo.—Hermione se levantó, del sillón y con el mentón dramáticamente en alto se dirigió hacia la puerta—, No pienso soportar sus insolencias un segundo mas, señorita Lovegood.

—Huye lo que quieras, pero un día llegarás aquí dirás...¡me vuelvo loca, lo quiero adentro! —Luna sabía que aquello, ofendería de manera muy cómica a Hermione así que simplemente lo dijo y espero un par de segundos.

—¡Luna Lovegood serás soez, me largo! —Con un portazo Hermione salió de la sala de Luna y tras girar la perilla ya estaba en la suya.

Vale, debía admitir, que el tipo era sexy como el demonio, un adonis como dijo Luna, y después de verlo en acción por un par de segundos en el PC de la rubia, también sabía que era lo que se describiría como un semental, pero era un prepotente, y a veces al menos en las escasas dos veces que habían tratado, también un lanzado, como se le ocurría decirle que si quería un revolcón con él lo obtendría.

—Eso jamás sucederá. —Expresó en voz alta la chica antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Holaaaaa, disculpen esta pequeña demora, estaba en finales semestre.**

**Bueno pues, las cosas avanzan, aunque nuestra Hermione parase tener problemas psicológicos, ¿A QUIEN NO LE GUSTARIA ESE RON?, creo que es ridículo, pero yo solo transmito lo que ellos viven. XD**

**El cuarto capítulo, y realmente me gusta cómo va la historia, ustedes han sido bastante participativos y además hay un montón de entradas, realmente no pensé que éste experimento, diera tan buenos resultados; pero en fin, pasare a responder sus review, no sin antes agradecer a los que agregaron, historia y autor a seguidores y favoritos, son lo máximo.**

**AleeraWeasley**

**Hola Aleera, me alegra que te guste la historia. Veras que como he puesto al final de éste capitulo, era un experimento, de ninguna manera esperaba que saliera tan bien, pero lo estoy disfrutando, así que aquí tienes otro capítulo. Espero te siga gustando, un saludo.**

**Jorge4**

**Pues aquí lo tienes, capitulo nuevo, un saludo Jorge.**

**AnamaGranger**

**Hola Anama, por fin puedo hablarte por un nombre, eso hace mas fácil todo jeje. Me encanta que sea tu nueva favorita y espero seguir satisfaciendo tu curiosidad, y sí, según lo veo, Luna será vital en la historia, porque Hermione no está preparada para Ron, no aun. Bueno espero seguirte leyendo, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Fannumberone**

**Hey, hola, bienvenida, nunca te había visto por mis historias. Bueno que te puedo decir; tienes mucha razón cuando dices que nadie había tocado el tema, y no me extraña, es complicado a veces no caer en algo demasiado especifico, porque mira que el tema quema jeje, pero nada, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y comentarios como el tuyo son lo máximo, espero seguir leyéndote. Un saludo!**

**keisi-san **

**Hola! me encanto tu comentarios, es un placer escribir y ésta historia lo hace aun mejor con review como el tuyo. **

**Bueno, ahora ya sabes que acepta el trabajo, pero hay muchas cosas que deben pasar, pero como dije es un experimento, y aunque tengo bastante idea de por dónde va, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, y si le pega a lo que quiero hacer, quien sabe, quizás alguna de esas formas infinitas de las que hablas salga aquí. Espero seguirte leyendo. Un saludote.**

**PD: Si, éste Ron hace cualquiera se derrita por él XD**

**Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto. **


	5. Comienzos y Finales

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Comienzos y finales**

—¿Cuándo pensabas comentarme que vas a trabajar para un actor porno Hermione? —Cormac, quien se encontraba en el apartamento de la castaña, se había quedado de piedra en la ventana, tras la explicación del nuevo empleo de su novia.

—Te lo estoy contando ahora, Cormac, hoy acepté la propuesta. —Hermione estaba un poco harta, no por la discusión en sí, sino por el hecho mismo de las constantes pequeñas peleas que tenían como pareja, quizás desde fuera, pudiesen ser simples y normales, pero todas y cada una de aquellas situaciones los alejaba mas.

—Si, muy bien, pero llevas días conversando con ese tipo. —Rebatió el rubio.

—No seas exagerado, solo hablamos dos veces, la primera vez ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba hasta que vi la escena, y en básico, lo que hice fue huir, la segunda vez, fue ésta mañana y el vino a mí.

—Porque tu lo buscaste ayer. —Cormac, quien había dejado de mirar a la oscura calle, volteo a observarla, con gran enojo— ¿Sinceramente te parece una situación que no mereciera mencionar?

—No digo que no, está bien, solo que cuando hablamos la ultima vez, discutimos al igual que ahora, además, yo no voy a trabajar de actriz porno, solo... Seré su asistente. —La castaña intentando apaciguar la situación se levantó lentamente de la mesa, acercándose a él, quien la miraba muy serio.

—Es que ese es el problema, ¿qué pasará cuando le explique a mis padres de tu nuevo empleo?, y perdona que te lo diga, yo no desconfió de ti, la cosa es el ambiente en el que vas a trabajar. —El rubio, cruzado de brazos, aceptaba las caricias de Hermione en la cara, pero aun así seguía molesto con ella, a varios niveles.

—Sobre tus padres, pues dile que soy asistente en una productora de programas nuevos, no creo que investiguen, sobre el ambiente, es igual que cualquier otro trabajo, la diferencia es que algunos van desnudos, pero nada más, te lo juro, por favor guarda la calma. —Las mentiras nunca se le habían dado bien, de hecho era ciertamente complicado para ella también el "ambiente de trabajo", pero no tenía muchas opciones, y de todas las mentiras que le pudo haber dicho a Cormac, una era verdad, ella solo seria asistente. Por otro lado estaba el hecho, de que su ahora jefe le había insinuado más que un café, pero eso no se lo diría jamás, al fin y al cabo sabía que no pasaría nada, y era ridículo poner al pobre en semejante estrés.

—Como tu digas Hermione. —Mas frio que de costumbre, Cormac se deshizo con cuidado de los brazos de la chica y se dirigió a buscar su bolso.

—¿No piensas quedarte? —Con evidente confusión, pues ese era el día en que el chico dormía allí, lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Olvidé que quede con mis padres para comer esta noche. —Mintió, sin mucho éxito.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos, pegándose a la ventana y de frente a él, sintiendo todo la mentira rebotar en la casa.

—Si, bueno... Nos vemos mañana en la universidad. —Hermione asintió mecánicamente, y vio al rubio cerrar la puerta.

Estaba molesta, dolida, e incluso sentía cierto desdén; si él, simplemente había decidido repudiarla por su trabajo, o simplemente deseaba pensar ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?, ella comprendería, no era fácil, incluso para ella. Su empleo por el solo hecho de ser para lo que era, ya configuraba un tabú, pero aun así decidió hablarlo, pero él, simplemente había huido de nuevo ante una situación complicada, y eso comenzaba a hartarla.

Sintiendo como la ira subía desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo, en forma de una niebla roja, que solo le pedía liberarla cual olla de presión, y que le hacía picar las manos, tomó lo único que tenia a la mano, y lo lanzó con toda la fuerza, con una especie de gruñido, contra la pared, partiéndolo en tres pedazos; el asiento, el espaldar, y el soporte que hasta hacia unos segundos mantenía unidas las dos patas traseras, así que ahora tenía una silla menos.

—Maldición... —Dijo como un susurro, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte por la adrenalina de la furia, y un cansancio aproximándose.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Tres golpe certeros a la puerta la hicieron salir de su propia burbuja roja y alzar la cabeza.

Se juró a si misma que si era Cormac, lo sacaría de su vida de una vez y por todas.

Con paso rápido se acerco al portal para abrirlo, pero del otro lado no se encontraba Cormac, sino Luna que miraba por encima de su hombro la silla hecha pedazos en el suelo, a medida que su seño se fruncía mas y mas.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿y Cormac?.

—Discutimos. —Dijo fríamente la castaña.

—¿Y eso lo hizo él? —pregunto la rubia señalando los despojos del objeto.

—No, lo hice yo. —La ceja de Luna se alzó en incredulidad, y luego meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro con preocupación.

—Estamos mal.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Lo se... Lo se...Pero no. —Ron caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en su oreja, intentando mantener una conversación medianamente calmada con su madre, quien parecía una fiera del otro lado del aparato.

—_Es la tercera vez Ronald Weasley, no es posible, que tu trabajo sea más importante que tu familia... Me tienes, realmente decepcionada._

—Mamá lo sé, y lo siento, pero de verdad lo olvidé, estas semanas han sido un desastre.

—_No me interesa, en dos semanas haré otra cena y espero verte, de lo contrario no volveré a llamarte y dejaré que hagas lo que te dé la gana. _—Como era posible, que aun con su edad, lo chantajease de esa manera.

Todo hijo debía pasar por la experiencia de la psicología inversa, lo sabía, sin embargo aquel no era el momento para él, prefería mil veces escucharla furiosa que decepcionada.

—Está bien, te prometo que iré sin falta esta vez. —Con un suspiro, y recostándose en el mueble de su casa, veía al techo con una de las manos sobre la frente.

—_Eso espero, te veo en dos semanas hijo. _

—Adiós mamá. —Con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, y luego de lanzar el celular apagado contra el otro mueble, se levantó para tomar un trago, del bar.

El buen whiskey escoses siempre había sido de su agrado, pero aquella noche, más que gusto era necesidad.

Había cumplido años unos meses atrás, y fue sido genial, la fiesta, las chicas, todo en conjunto seria el sueño de cualquiera, la cosa era, que cuando has vivido eso una y otra vez, llegaba aburrir, y era lo que le pasaba.

Tenía la mejor vida que un hombre de su edad podía pedir, de hecho en su reunión de alumnos, muchos ex compañeros hombres de la secundaria, le habían dicho que matarían por tener su vida, pero él no, ya no, ahora su realidad era normal. Tenía treinta y dos años, y pronto entraría en la etapa realmente madura, sin hijos, ni nadie a su lado. Sabía que el porno era un arte y una pasión para él, pero las chicas no lo acompañarían para siempre, así como los planos no lo hacen con los arquitectos, y las armas a los militares, o cualquier otra carrera.

—Pero... Mientras esté tengo que disfrutarlo. —Dijo para sí mismo en el balcón con el vaso aun en su mano, escuchando como el hijo recién nacido de sus vecinos no paraba de llorar.

Exhaló una sonrisa, pensando en que ellos no habían tenido sexo en mucho tiempo con ese pequeño en la cuna, y entró porque el frio comenzaba a helarlo, el llanto a ponerlo sentimental, y el trago a marearlo, el punto era, que adentro, seguía con frio, sentimental y mareado, de tanta diversión en su vida.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—¡Rolf Scamander! —Había gritado un tipo ebrio detrás de la barra de un bar. —¿Como va la perra más grande de las calles de Londres?, ¿Donde están las chicas eh? —Rolf rodó los ojos con las manos en el interior de su chaqueta, Draco Malfoy era su mejor amigo, pero no podía negar que con un par de tragos encima se volvía toda una piltrafa humana.

—Draco, sal de ahí, necesito llevarte a tu casa antes de que tu padre te vuelva a armar la bronca. —Había dicho con desdén.

—Hasta donde sé, soy mayor de edad, y ese viejo obtuso no me puede armar ninguna bronca por estar ligeramente alegre. —arrastrando las palabras y con paso errante, Draco caminaba detrás de la barra atestada de camareros que solo querían sacárselo de encima, pues les entorpecía la noche, además claro, de hacer que todos enfocaran la vista en el borracho.

—Te creo pero ahora sal, estas retrasando la faena de los barman, y si me haces hablar más fuerte por la música, tu último problema va a ser tu padre.

Draco, reía mientras saltaba la barra, llevándose algunos tragos, y gritos de molestia, por un par de mujeres.

—viste, soy todo un atleta, ahora, vamos por esas chicas. —Rolf una vez más rodó los ojos, tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo fuera del "Barón sanguinario".

—Si, Draco iremos por esas chicas.

Rolf saco al chico del establecimiento, llevándolo a su auto, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del local, sin embargo no fue todo tan fácil y tuvo casi que llevarlo a empellones al coche, la buena noticia fue que apenas cayó en el asiento del copiloto, y tras asegurarlo con el cinturón de seguridad, se quedó dormido cual niño de dos años.

—No podrías ni con una adolescente de quince años idiota. —Dijo cerrando la puerta y riendo por lo bajo.

Malfoy era un nombre muy conocido en la ciudad, ¿el por qué?, su padre era miembro activo del parlamento, un prominente político conservador, y su hijo, según propias palabras, era un vago bueno para nada que se encargaba de sacarle todo el dinero que podía. No tenía hijos, y no había miras de casarse como una persona decente, y que al contario prefería, beberse su tiempo en bares de mala muerte de los cuales Rolf lo tenía que rescatar muchas veces, como aquella.

Rolf era estudiante de medicina en su penúltimo año, y su familia era al igual que la de Draco importante, aunque no en el mismo gremio, su abuelo era uno de los mejores biólogos del país y su padre siguiéndole los pasos era oncólogo.

Desde que había decidido seguir a su familia, siempre intentó no figurar por su apellido, sino por su propio esfuerzo, y gracias a ese afán, había decidido a temprana edad independizarse, y pagar sus estudios, el inconveniente era, que la Gran Bretaña era un reino costoso para vivir, y más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de esa realidad, así que en el presente, estudiaba y trabajaba... Como actor porno para la productora de Ronald Weasley, sin embargo, todo aquello, sucedía en la mayor clandestinidad, y rogando porque ninguno de sus padres, familiares, o conocidos, disfrutara del cine porno, y en tres años que llevaba haciéndolo, nada había pasado, y si tenía suerte nada pasaría, pero como el mismo sabía por sus estudios, no siempre todo salía como se quería...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Aquella mañana no había sido la mejor, de hecho transcurrió aburrida y de una manera espantosa, Cormac no la había llamado, tampoco lo vio en la universidad, y después de la asquerosa noche que había pasado, trasnochando a Luna con sus problemas, no solo era la rabia con el rubio lo que la llevaba por el camino de la amargura, sino el espantoso cansancio que la acompañaba.

Con los síntomas típicos del desvelo, Hermione había subido al transporte público a las once de la mañana para llegar en hora a su primera jornada de trabajo, pero casi se pasa pues la somnolencia le había jugado una mala pasada; así que apresurada toco el botón de parada y corrió a la puerta del autobús, bajándose una cuadra después de su parada, dando como resultado que debíese caminar el doble.

Con paso apurado, y con los libros firmemente anclados a su pecho por ambas manos, caminó las dos cuadras que la separaban de los galpones de la productora, encontrándose una vez más con el vigilante de dos días atrás.

—Buenos días... —Dijo en la ventanilla.

El vigilante que había alzado su cabeza de un libro de anotaciones, cambió su expresión al verla frente a él.

—Pase por favor.

—¿No va a preguntarme los datos o llamar a su jefe esta vez? —Preguntó socarrona.

—Siento lo de la ultima vez señorita Granger, no tenía idea de que era la nueva asistente del jefe, pero, ésta mañana me ha dado orden expresa de que la dejara pasar en cuanto llegase, así que siga por favor. —Repitió.

—Gracias... —Hizo una pausa esperando saber el nombre del chico.

—Michael, Michael Corner, pero todos me dicen Mike. —Se presento.

—Pues es un gusto Mike, ahora... Pasare a ver como es toda esta cosa de ser asistente de un actor porno. —Con una sonrisa el chico asintió y Hermione comenzó a caminar por la acera que una vez más la llevaba hasta Ronald Weasley.

Cuando se encontró frente a la entrada del galpón sintió tener un deja vu, pues escuchaba de nuevo gemidos, sin embargo se adentró con paso firme al interior del lugar caminando por el angosto pasillo de oficinas, notando como los sonidos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que como aquella primera vez vio de nuevo a un concentrado Ronald de brazos cruzados y de espaldas a ella, contemplando una fuerte escena de sexo, con solo tres diferencias; la primera, la escenografía, la segunda los actores, y la tercera su propio miedo, la noche anterior, sabia a lo que se expondría y decidió, tomarlo con calma, así que cuando tocó la espalda de Ron lo hizo firme.

Ron sintiendo el contacto volteo rápidamente y sonrió viendo a la menuda chica que se aferraba a sus libros como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con la cara más adorable del mundo que intentaba transmitir seguridad, pero que no lograba hacerlo.

—Bienvenida a tu primer día de trabajo Hermione...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas, son lo máximo.**

**Aquí encontraran un nuevo capítulo, con un par de personajes, que llegan para, groseramente hablando… joderles la vida a otros. **

**Espero seguirlos leyendo en el próximo cap, donde nuestra chica se enfrentara a su primer día de trabajo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y a mí, y a los que la tienen como favorita son lo máximo una vez más.**

**Y a los que escriben, más que lo máximo, son las letras de la historia ( pero que zalamera)…Sus respuestas aquí:**

**Lukita:**

**Hey, gracias por seguir leyendo…**

**Mira si Hermione está en serios problemas. Con la forma que va tomando la historia, como bien lo dijiste, pues seguro se sabrá si cae o no.**

**Un saludo. Espero seguirte leyendo**

**Keisi-san:**

**Te contestare por mensaje privado, pero no hoy jeje, es que tu respuesta estaba lista y la eh olvidado en mi pc, ahora estoy en la de un amigo y la necesita, por esa razón y porque quiero responderte con lujo de detalles, te responderé en cuanto pueda montar tu respuesta en internet, aun así muuuuchisimas gracias por escribir, un review tan largo, me ayuda a dar perspectiva a la historia.**

**Sardes333:**

**Hola, si, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, gracias por leer.**

**Espero este cap te guste.**

**Saludos!**

**Jorge4: Hola Jorge gracias por seguir la historia tan fiel, espero que la entrada de nuevos personajes, sea de tu agrado. **

**Un saludo y nos leemos pronto**


	6. Esa es la chica

**Declaimer:** Esto siempre se me olvida, pero debo decirlo. Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como cualquier alusión al mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowlig y a los señores de Warner Bros.

**Esa es la chica**

Ronald, tenia no menos de veinte minutos hablándole a Hermione, de compra de preservativos, lubricantes, juguetes, y otra infinidad de productos de obvios usos, además de entregarle una agenda electrónica con todos sus contactos personales y de proveedores, que según sus propias palabras le harían la vida mas fácil.

—Así que... ¿Con que frecuencia debo comprarte esos...Artículos? —Preguntó un tanto abrumada de información.

—Bueno, eso va a depender. Por ejemplo, tengo como un mes que no grabo porque me estaba haciendo cargo de un proyecto pequeño, pero la próxima semana saldremos, es decir que esta dosis de preservativos —Con un dedo, Ron tomó una caja que estaba en su estante y se la mostro a Hermione—, no me durara mucho, te darás cuenta con los días de que el gasto en unas cosas es mayor que en otras, los condones, si son de alto desgaste, pero los lubricantes no tanto, ya sabes... Si tengo sexo duro no lo necesito. —Hermione cerró los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, preguntándose en que mierda se había metido, "sexo duro", ella ni siquiera comprendía con exactitud las sensaciones del sexo duro

—Así que es tan simple, como que en el momento en que se comiencen a acabar compro nuevos... —Afirmó lo más profesional que pudo ante sus pensamientos.

—Exacto, eres una chica lista. —Ironizó, sin perder de vístala cara de fastidio de Hermione, por lo que ella consideraba irrespetuosa acción.

Desde que había entrado en aquella fea oficina, Hermione no había apartado la vista de la ventana, porque sentía que era ese punto de respiro de la habitación y de todo el lugar, como si fuese la mascarilla de oxígeno.

La muchacha, vio con desagrado aquel pequeño espacio, no solo porque era anticuado, sino también con colores horribles. Las paredes estaban divididas verticalmente con una franja negra; arriba, un color amarillo mostaza, y abajo, un color verde muy oscuro y desgastado, era espantoso, como si ese lugar estuviese atrasado en los años cincuenta, pero la ventana, era otra cosa, era toda luz, aire, y le dejaba saber que seguía existiendo un lugar afuera de ese horrible horario, lejos de ese lugar, y de ese arrogante tipo que era su jefe.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? —Preguntó el pelirrojo quitándose la camisa.

—Si... Dos cosas. —Hermione fruncía el ceño a medida que Ron sacaba su correa.

—Tu dirás.

—La primera, ¿quién decoró éste lugar?, y la segunda... ¿Por qué te estás quitando la ropa?. —Ron rio sacando sus pantalones, bóxers y calcetines de una sola vez, pues los zapatos habían volado mientras ella preguntaba.

Hermione no esperó a que el respondiera, casi saltó hacia atrás con la cara tapada por sus manos.

—¡Haz el favor de cubrirte! —Gritó, ante la sorpresa de Ron, que había pasado de reírse a mirarla como si fuese un fenómeno.

—Hermione es solo un pene, y lo hago porque tenía razón, eres una mojigata... —No era que no quisiese decir aquellas palabras, las dijo con total conocimiento de causa.

—¿Disculpa? —La chica destapándose los ojos, y mirando hacia otro lado tenía en su cara una oda a la dignidad.

—Mira, no me importa tu vida sexual, de hecho me da igual tu mojigatería, la cosa es, que a partir de mañana verás cosas mucho más fuertes que ésta, y necesito que estés preparada para cuando te pida algo, y más aun la semana próxima cuando empiece yo a grabar, en este trabajo no se puede ser lento, porque el tiempo es dinero ¿comprendes?

—Y para darme esa explicación debías desvestirte. —Bueno, bien era cierto que el pelirrojo, no pensaba vestirse hasta que ella lo viese y se tranquilizara, era cierto lo del "ejercicio", pero en su no tan profundo ser sentía cierta satisfacción al verle irradiar inocencia y enojo, a esa obviamente mujer.

—Sí, y hasta que no me mires como una mujer adulta, conocedora del cuerpo masculino, que ha jodido la cantidad de veces necesaria como para saber que son las bolas, no me pienso vestir. —Hermione indignada, se levantó del mueble donde se encontraba, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó contra el piso una libreta que le había dado el pelirrojo para anotar.

—Quisiera decir que fue un gusto, pero no es así, ¡Ronald Weasley lo que haces con las manos lo destrozas con el pene, idiota, no tenia que conocerte por una semana como para saber lo patán que eres! —Con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración al tope por la ira, la chica se acercaba mas a él apuntándolo con cada frase, y a todas esas, sin mirarlo a la entrepierna.

—Espera...Espera, no te enojes, vale ya me visto. —No pensó que realmente se enojaría de aquella forma.

—¡Me largo! —Hermione salió de la oficina como un rayo, sin mirar atrás, con un Ron desnudo caminando tras ella, ante las atentas miradas de los presentes, que se preguntaban el por qué de la discusión, aunque no así, el por qué su jefe estaba desnudo, al final aquello era plenamente normal.

—Hermione disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte... —Ron tomó el brazo de la chica que se zafó de manera instantánea, tomando sus libros de uno de los mesones de la producción, no sin antes abofetearlo.

Para Ronald, aquella cachetada fue una clara alarma de que debía alejarse y dejarla ir si ella quería. Sabía reconocer a ese tipo de mujeres, eran dignas, y de carácter como el demonio, como su madre y su hermana, así que no se acercaría al menos, no en ese momento. Ronald colocó de golpe ambas manos en alto y retrocedió dando media vuelta, permitiendo a todos ver su trasero desprotegido, ante una muy enojada Hermione.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Me estas jodiendo... —Dijo Luna con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara.

—No, no te jodo, el muy sínico salió a decirme que no había sido su intención y bla bla bla. —Hermione contaba la anécdota del día a Luna, en su apartamento, mientras movía las manos de un lado hacia el otro, aun enojada, por lo sucedido aquella tarde.

—No lo puedo creer... Pero, ya sabes, ¿Lo tenia... Grande? —Desde que Hermione le había contado el desnudo, ella simplemente no podía contener su curiosidad.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó la castaña en mitad de la sala, parando de golpe con las manos en sus costados, y con evidente molestia.

—Bueno, no me culpes, es que con los fotomontajes es muy fácil mentir, uno lo ve en un video y dice... POR LA REINA ES ENORME... Pero quizás en vivo no lo es tanto. —Intentó excusarse aun de la manera más lógica posible.

—No lo vi, ¿te parece? —Se cruzó de brazos la chica.

—¿Sabes Hermione?, se lo que es la vista periférica y también se que eres muy observadora. —la muchacha resopló, y alzó los brazos hacia el techo como si esperase iluminación divina, con los ojos en blanco.

—Luna... Vete... A... La mierda. —Dicho aquello, y tras una risotada de la rubia, Hermione salió del apartamento, ofuscada al igual que esa tarde.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Cristo... Cristo... Cristo. —Decía Draco tomando su cabeza, mientras intentaba sentarse muy lentamente en el mueble.

—Llamar al señor no hará que ese dolor de cabeza se te vaya. —Rolf estaba frente al mesón de la cocina concentrado en la televisión, que colgaba del trípode en la cocina, al tiempo que revolvía el café.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi casa anoche?. Creo recordar que me sacaste del bar con esa promesa. —Draco se levantó del sillón intentando ocultar sus ojos de la luz del sol, que entraba desde el balcón, y tomando profundas respiraciones para amainar las náuseas y las puntadas en la sien.

Rolf se volteo en la silla, para mirarlo aun con la taza en su mano.

—Lo hice, pero tu padre alegó que no te dejaría entrar en ese estado, por lo tanto te traje aquí.

—Vaya, que original de su parte. —Draco aun con paso lento se acercó a la nevera del rubio de dónde sacó una jarra con agua, para luego tomar un vaso.

—¿Que vas a hacer con tu vida Draco?, y lo digo en serio, la prensa te destroza y con justa razón. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de estupideces que dijiste o hiciste anoche?.

—Ahora eres mi padre. —Afirmó

—No, no soy tu padre, pero me preocupas. Me da igual que le saques el dinero a tu familia, el problema, es que tu hígado no lo repararás con un puñado de libras. —Explicó.

—No soy un alcohólico Scamander, solo me estoy tomando un tiempo para divertirme.

—Tienes dos años divirtiéndote. —Rolf se levantó del asiento y buscó un bolso de mano que se encontraba en uno de los muebles de la sala— Mira, no tengo problemas en buscarte todas las noches y hospedarte aquí, pero, no quiero que la prensa se centre en el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy y descubran lo que hago, eso me complicaría las cosas a mí y a ti por asociación, sin contar con tu familia y la mía, así que haz el favor de controlar tus actos.

Draco en posición de descanso sobre el mesón y con el vaso firmemente sujetado, asintió.

—Ya veo que no piensas responder, así que... Me largo, volveré en la noche, hoy debo grabar. —Una vez mas Draco asintió, pero esta vez con el pulgar en alto.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

—Así que... Asistente de un actor porno. Sabía que era una zorra. —Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, escuchando a su amante despotricar de Hermione.

—Preferiría que no la insultaras. —Cormac que se encontraba sobre la cama, debajo de las sábanas miraba con cierto desdén a la mujer que se peinaba su desordenado cabello en el tocador.

—Como quieras, pero ya te lo había dicho antes, esas, con cara de santas son las peores. No sabes lo que desearía que fuera mi alumna, le reprobaría todos los trabajos y mejor aun la materia. A veces me pregunto porque sigues con ella.

—¿Y con quien se supone que debo estar?, ¿Contigo?, Bella, tu eres mi profesora, si por algún error del destino llegase a terminar con Hermione, tampoco estaría contigo abiertamente, tu perderías tu trabajo, y afectarías a tu familia, y yo sería expulsado de la universidad.

—Como quieras niño.

No era que Bellatrix tuviese un odio particular por Hermione, era más bien hacia toda mujer joven que se conservase hermosa. Desde que la crisis de la edad le había afectado, simplemente tomó la decisión de enojarse con cualquier chica, y buscarse amantes que la hiciesen sentir de veinte, el asunto era que su profesión le ayudaba pues era profesora en la universidad.

Bellatrix Lestrange, había sido una mujer muy condecorada por la sociedad londinense, en su juventud trabajó en los mejores bancos, e incluso llegó a asesorar a un par de primeros ministros en el área financiera, sin embargo, con la edad y la muerte prematura de su marido, desarrolló un gusto por la bebida, y con ella las consecuencias mentales de la misma, aunque no así físicas; seguía siendo una mujer hermosa a su manera, pero demasiado dañada internamente. Sus alumnos la consideraban inestable, y la mayoría generalmente dejaba la materia incluso antes de ver la primera clase, pues la fama la precedía.

Cormac Mclaggen llegó a su vida por el desafortunado incidente de necesitar pasar la asignatura a cualquier costo, y ese costo llevaba dos años, pues allí estaba, como casi todas las noches, disfrutando de lo que él consideraba experiencia sexual.

—La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, ¿vendrás a la reunión? —Preguntó la mujer cual quinceañera enamorada.

Cormac levantándose del lecho como dios lo había traído al mundo, caminó hacia el baño donde se adentró dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿Y cuál sería la excusa?, ¿Que me invitaste porque soy tu alumno preferido?, no Bella, no me quiero arriesgar, además tu familia es de las más importantes y no deseo surgir por asociación sino por esfuerzo.

Bella hastiada lanzó el cepillo contra la cama y salió del recinto sin mirar atrás.

Cormac, quien se quedó esperando la réplica por unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no fuese suyo, y entró en la ducha.

—Mujeres...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Harry, del otro lado de la línea telefónica, se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan bestia como para perder tres veces en menos de dos días a la misma mujer.

—_¿Pero qué mierda pasó Ron?_ —Dijo con la frente apoyada sobre su mano dejando que sus dedos tocaran el cabello, mientras la luz de la mesa donde estaba sentado iluminaba su conversación.

—Nada, simplemente me desnudé, para que luego no estuviese gritando por todo el set, pero la chica se volvió loca, me abofeteo como si en su vida hubiese visto un pene, y salió cual dama respetable. — Para Ron no había error en sus acciones, en su mundo la gente se desnudaba por principio, y por final también, ¿quién demonios se ofendía por ver a un hombre desnudo?

—Ron, es una mujer respetable, ella no es actriz... —Le reclamó el moreno.

—Hey, las chicas son tan respetables como cualquier otra, te lo he dicho mil veces, no hables así de ellas. —Daba casi risa, como alguien podía defender a una mujer de "ESAS", pero en cierta forma tenía razón, era solo sexo, y esa era su profesión. Puede que la sociedad las degradase a nada más que zorras, pero...¿No habían hecho lo mismo con aquella que corren carreras de carros, o juegan futbol?, las tratan de machos, y lo mismo sucedía con los hombres, ¿a cuantos no los habían tirado a la basura por homosexuales por ser bailarines de ballet?, de alguna forma, la defensa de Ron tenía lógica, ¿por qué no considerarlas mujeres respetables?, ¿no hacían aquello las mujeres casadas y no, en privado?, la diferencia real, era un numero, el del espectador.

—_Vale, lo siento, ¿pero como piensas hacer?_ —Recapacitó Harry bebiendo un poco de agua.

—No lo sé, ya que dices respetable mujer, se me ocurre que le deben gustar esas cosas de flores y eso... Ya sabes, para contentarla y que vuelva. —Ron se encontraba en su apartamento dejando botar una pelota relajante contra la pared, mientras descalzo daba un paso atrás o adelante para atraparla.

—¿Flores?, si crees que eso sirva inténtalo, pero yo creo que esa chica no es ese tipo de mujer. —Reflexionó Harry, mirando como Ginny fruncía el seño desde la cama del hotel.

—Ilumíname Shakespeare... —Dijo simplemente Ronald colocando los ojos en blanco, y dejándose invadir por toda la gracia que le hacía pensar en detalles para una mujer.

—Bueno, no lo sé, tú fuiste el que se desnudó delante de ella... La ofendiste Ron, así de simple, no todas las mujeres son felices viendo tu, ¡oh! sagrado cuerpazo. —Harry al igual que Ron colocó los ojos en blanco no pudiendo creer la cantidad de vanidad que tenía su amigo—, además, no lo sé, de seguro se te ocurrirá algo.

Ginny quien había estado mirando la televisión, quedo atenta a la conversación luego de que escuchara a Harry hablar de mujeres, pues ella era, ciertamente posesiva, sin embargo, había comenzado a hablar por señas con Harry.

—_¿Se desnudó? —_Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Harry asintió, colocando una mano en alto para que le diera un momento, hasta contarle lo sucedido.

—_Así que simplemente debo ir, y el dios del romance aparecerá y me dirá que hacer. _

—Algo así Ron, pero no te la llevaras a la cama. —Puntualizó el de los lentes.

—_No creo que me deje, pero ya querrá._ —Harry no soportó mas la conversación, así que dejo el auricular un segundo sobre la mesa para volverlo a coger segundos después.

—Mira idiota, si quiere o no, ese no es tu propósito en este momento, ve y has que vuelva, si no quieres comprarte los preservativos por ti mismo, por el resto de tu vida.

—_¿Y si hacemos otra entrevista?_ —Rogó el pelirrojo.

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante, pero te encargarás tu de principio a fin, y dado que no tienes tiempo... Esa es la chica.

—_Maldición, de acuerdo... _

—Adiós idiota. —Harry a veces pensaba que hablar con él, era cosa de niños.

—_Adiós... _

—¿Qué demonios se le regala a una chica digna, que no trabaja de actriz? —Dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo dejando caer la pelota en su mano.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Aquella mañana, Luna acababa de salir del edificio haciendo un par de muecas a Filch, pero delante de ella estaba Ronald Weasley en su Impala gris del año.

—¿Tu eres la amiga de Hermione? —Preguntó.

—Sí... ¿cómo supiste que salía a esta hora? —Ladeando la cabeza un poco entrecerró los ojos.

—Le pregunte al vegete. —Expreso simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, y señalando con sus lentes de sol en la mano a quien barría las escalinatas.

—Bien, teniendo en cuenta que no me estas acosando... ¿Para qué me buscas?

—Tú eres el dios del romance... En mi caso...

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

Hermione caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de la universidad, casi corría a su clase, pues por esperar a Luna que había estado desaparecida en acción, perdió más tiempo del necesario.

—¡Hermione! —Grito Cormac alzando su mano, pero la chica simplemente alzo la suya, y siguió de largo ignorándolo, causando que este apretara la mandíbula y generase a su vez una mirada burlona de Bellatrix, quien entraba en el salón contiguo al suyo para su cátedra del día.

Hermione llego hasta el salón con el aliento fuera del cuerpo, y para su suerte el profesor aun no había arribado, así que se dispuso a entrar más calmada pero su bolsillo derecho vibró.

Saco su teléfono, pensando que debía ser Luna, sin embargo un número desconocido, aparecía en la pantalla con un mensaje de texto.

"Segunda fila, puesto del centro"

Con cierto pánico, pues los atentados en Europa eran una sopa diaria, se dirigió hacia donde decía el mensaje, encontrando sobre el pupitre, una caja de regalo, y encima una simple nota de caligrafía bastante desprolija a su parecer, que decía.

_Ábreme_

Hermione tomó el paquete y lo movió de un lado a otro con cierto cuidado, de espaldas a la puerta del aula que apenas tenía un par de personas dentro.

Ron miraba desde la puerta con los ojos en blanco, y Luna a su lado.

—¿Siempre es tan ridículamente precavida? —Susurró a la rubia que se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Ya veo. —Dijo el chico sonriendo, cuando la castaña abrió el paquete encontrando dos volúmenes de colección. En la portada rezaba;

**Alexander Dumas**

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

Con el seño fruncido abrió la tapa y ahí estaba la razón de su regalo.

_Prometo no volver a desnudarme, a menos que lo pidas._

Hermione volteo hacia todos lados instintivamente, encontrándolo recostado en la puerta con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

—_A menos que lo pida..._ —Pensó— _Eso será interesante. _

—Esperará para toda la vida señor Weasley. —Espeto al chico, desde la mitad del salón.

—Tengo tiempo, y paciencia, pero... Necesito a mi asistente.

Cormac quien había observado todo desde atrás de Luna sin ser visto, entro en el salón chocando el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió, y cruzando la distancia que lo separaba de Hermione en tres largas zancadas, arrebatándole el la nota de la mano.

La leyó con el seño fruncido, y visiblemente encolerizado.

—¿Solo asistente no...? —Tiró la nota en la caja, y luego salió de la escena como había entrado dejando a todos perplejos.

**.:;.:;. .:;.:; .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;. .:;.:;.**

**Hola... De nuevo. **

**Este capítulo para mi fue una sorpresa, ¿por qué?, pues que nada conseguí alguien que me ayudara a corregir, y además como estova sobre la marcha, me di cuenta de que Cormac es un sínico... Mira que si no.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a los nuevos lectores, por sus, review, favoritos, y follow, son lo máximo. **

**Ahora las respuestas a los review.**

**Jorge 4:**

**Hey, gracias por escribir en cada capítulo, eres genial.**

**AleeraWeasley**

**Hola!, tenias razón, aunque más que momento de, "¿qué hago aquí?", ella se largo. Hay que enseñarle modales a Ron, aunque creo fielmente que jamás se educara XD.**

**Sobre Cormac, creo que te he dado más razones para odiarlo, es un sínico, mira que alterarse por la simple nota de Ron. Yo al igual que tu espero desesperadamente el día que sea descubierto. **

**Un saludo, y gracias por escribir siempre. **

**keisi-san**

**Empiezo con: "bollito caramelizado", perdí mis abdominales de tanto que reí con esto. **

**Sobre Cormac estoy segura que después de haber leído lo odias mas, TODOS, lo odian mas, pero así son ciertas cosas en la vida, ahora, a esperar cuando lo descubren.**

**Draco, es un personaje secundario, pero que realmente deberá luchar para cambiar ciertas cosas, el realmente me llama mucho la atención.**

**Sobre Luna, ella está loca pero es lo máximo, y es completamente necesaria para todo lo que estimo sucederá en la historia, además de que tendrá su recompensa al final. **

**Bueno como has visto en este capítulo, Hermione una vez más huye, sin embargo no le será tan fácil. La historia apartar de aquí comienza un camino más complejo, pero seguirá fresca, para ustedes y para mí.**

**A mí también me encanta leer tus review, como te he dicho antes, me hacen pensar bastante, como lo de la diferencia de edad, sé que es mucho, pero, todo tiene su por qué.**

**Espero seguirte leyendo, siempre ere bienvenida, nos leemos pronto.**

**Sardes333**

**Hola de nuevo, la cosa es gracias a ti por escribir.**

**Mira pues no sé si un triangulo amoroso, pero como siempre le digo a todos los que me escriben con sus ideas y especulaciones, esta historia es un experimento, así que todo, es posible.**

**Espero leerte de nuevo, un saludo, y de nuevo gracias.**


End file.
